Super Rio: Ultimate Battle
by Alex The Owl
Summary: Based on Blackfeathers33's Random Fights
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys, it's your favorite snow owl talking!**

 **I'm sorry for not giving you some news about me, but you know how life can get you busy.**

 **Anyway, like the description says, after reading Random Fights from Blackfeathers33, it made me want to write a fighting short stories compilation too.**

 **So, this is going to be non-cannon to the Super Rio Saga, except if you want to. I will use the OCs and other characters that have appeared in both the Super Rio and NWO saga.**

 **I'm open to fight suggestions, but I already planned one, so your demands won't be first, sorry.**

 **Also, I would like to benefit of this moment to congratulate Nightfly123 for his reboot of the Super Rio Saga. You should go watch, favorite and comment if you haven't yet.**

 **The owl is back for action, baby ;)**


	2. Evil Skyler vs Alex & Angelus

_Here we go with the first request from a special guest who wanted to see Evil Skyler vs Alex and Angelus._

 _Enjoy ;)_

###

It was a beautiful day in the desert of Kuneer, Ga'Hooler. Place where the sun is burning everything underneath him. Yet, it is possible to find some shadow to get protected from the killing heat.

Under this sun was flying a young snow owl known as Alex. Lastly, his beloved mate Skyler have dissapeared and has apparently got seen in her hometown.

He tilted his head around. "Where is she? Where is she?" He kept asking himself.

"Stay calm, my friend." A feminine voice said from behind him. It belonged to the Angelus, goddess of light.

Alex looked at her then back at the endless desert. Angelus has been his ennemy. She have captured him along with Blue and Jewel. She raped him during their times. However, Alex somehow managed to forgive her and spared her life during their battle.

"I can't stay calm until I find where Skyler is!" Alex answered, not taking his eyes off the rock kanyons right underneath them.

After many minutes of flying, the Angelus spotted something. "Alex! What's this?"

The young snow owl turned his head and saw a kind of grey tree on a rock in the middle of a kanyon. What was starnge was that there a kind of green mist escaping this tree.

Alex cocked an eyebrow. "I don't know, but maybe we should go investigate it." He turned toward the mysterious tree followed by the goddess.

The two avians landed on the edge of a rock and looked at the tree.

"What's this?" Alex asked.

Angelus scoffed. "I don't know, but I can feel something really evil working inside it..."

"Should we destroy it?" Alex asked with his eyes turning red, meaning his Prototype was on.

Before Angelus could answer, she felt a huge energy coming from behind toward them. "LOOK OUT!"

She pushed the two of them in time to avoid an energy ball which crashed right where they were standing seconds ago. They both got back up. "Thanks" Alex thanked her for saving his life.

However, she didn't answered him as she turned around to look at their attacker. Once they saw who it was, they both got a shocked look on their face.

"S-Skyler?" Alex said, surprised to see his mate standing before them. However, she was different; she was in her pure mode like in Armageddon and Dark Era.

After a moment of silence, Angelus spoke "No, it's not her. Her aura isn't Skyler's. I-I think it's... a clone!"

Alex turned to look at her. "You think?"

Suddenly, Skyler took her bo staffs in her wings. "Looks like we have to fight!" Alex said as he activated his wingblade while Angelus got in a fighting stance.

Sky charged at them and engaged a close fight with Alex, slamming her staffs against his wingblade. Eventually, she spotted an opening and smashed one of her staff into his stomach, making him spit saliva before kicking under his chin, knocking down.

She was about to deliver another attack, but had to jump away to avoid a light beam. It was clearly the Angelus'. This last one glared at Sky's clone. "Darn it! I wanted to catch her bu surprise!"

Sky then flew toward her and she had to get in a fighting stance to get ready to greet her. She blocked her charging attack and tried to kick her in the face, but missed.

The two girls fought with Angelus having a slight disadvantage as the clone had her bo staff while she had to fight with her wings.

Eventually, the godess light tried to shot a light ball at the small owl. However, she managed to dodge it and took benefit of Angelus' vulnerability to smash her bo staff hardly into her ribs.

It went worst as she kept smashing her ribs with her staffs. Eventually, Angelus fallen down as her ribs were hurting her, making it hard to breath.

As Sky was about to attack again, she received a whip in the chest, knocking her down. She saw that it left a mark and she was bleeding a little.

She saw that it was Alex who did this with his Prototype whip. She glared angrily at him before getting back up and summoning her scythe.

Alex smiled. "This is gonna be fun!" He activated his wingblade.

Sky's clone then attacked and engaged a scythe-against-blade combat. Alex managed to stand up to her until they both had to step back.

Sky's clone then focused her energy and created a dark and red energy ball. She shot it at Alex who dodged it and flew off into the kanyons for better cover.

The clone followed him and shot energy ball after energy ball, only hitting the rock walls of the kanyon.

After a moment, Alex activated his hammer fists and smashed a rock wall which completely fallen. Sky had to fly up to avoid getting crushed. However, this made her lost sigh of Alex.

Suddenly, she got grabbed by a whip. It was Alex's. This last one one then brought her toward him at full speed before grabbing her with his hammer fist and slamming her on the floor, creating a crater.

Alex panted. "Sorry, I wish you could be the real Skyler, but I have to finish you off." He said with lifting his hammer fist, ready to deliver the finishing blow.

Suddenly, the clone shot red electricity to Alex, which stunned him. She then grabbed her scythe and slashed him on the left leg, on the belly and the right shoulder before smashing his face with her scythe, knocking him down.

As she climbed on his belly and was going to deliver the finishing blow, she received a light beam and got knocked a few meters away. It was clearly the Angelus who was still holding her ribs in pain.

Sky's clone was in rage and grabbed her scythe before charging at her like a rocket. Angelus took the opportunity. "LIGHT BOMB!"

The godess created a light explosion which blinded Skyler. After a few seconds, she felt a sharp pain in her chest. She slowly looked down to see that Alex pierced her chest from behind with his wingblade.

She coughed and slowly fallen on the ground, fading to green mist.

Alex panted and fallen on his butt. "Wew! She was a though opponent!"

Angelus came and putted a wing on his shoulder. "We shall find your mate very soon, my friend. For now, let's head back to the camp; my ribs really hurt."

Alex nodded in agreement and the two friends took off the battlefield toward their camp site...

 **So? How was this first fight? I hope you loved it 'cause there's still more to come.**


	3. Update

Hello, owl lovers. Unfortunately, there will be no battles for this chapter.

However, just for you, I'm gonna present you something special; the P Squad.

Let me explain, in a alternate Super Rio timeline, Alex was part of a project before getting to the Amazon.

This was a project from the Canadian Birds Army whose purpose was to creat a group of birds with super skills to win batles they couldn't.

Alex was a member of this group and they got called the P Squad, P meaning Prototype, Alex's suggestion.

Without any further due, allow me to introduce to you every P Squad members safe for Alex:

-Name: Apollo Bird

Species: Barn owl

Gender: Male

Age: 21

Appearance: A barn owl with a nailed baseball bat (like in Dead Island) tied to his back, fingerless gloves on his wings and a red hat on his head.

Weapons: His nailed baseball bat along with other zombie video games style equipement.

Hometown: Montréal, Québec, Canada

History: Apollo is a maniac of zombie stories to the point he created his own survival equipement, believing the zombie apocalypse will become true. The Canadian Birds Army found that he kinda had a great talent for survival and decided to hire him.

-Name: Gaming Joe

Species: Burrowing owl

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Appearance: A burrowing owl with a chatting helmet on his head and a gaming controller tied to his chest.

Weapons: A video game controller that can shot energy beams and control people if they connect them with the file and other stuff.

Hometown: Paris, France

History: Joe has been a gamer all his life. From playing arcades to home consoles, he is a maniac. He went to customise a controller with super fonctions and other video game styled technology. The Canadian Birds Army eventually heard about him and suggested him an employ which he accepted.

-Name: Siax

Species: Green macaw

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Appearance: A female light green macaw with white facial marks, some light blue around her eyes and an Egyptian eye marked on her belly.

Powers: She can shot energy balls, beam create an energy shield and also charm her opponents, but must make a dance before any of these moves.

Hometown: Bastet Shrine, Egypt

History: Siax was born into the Bastet Shrine in Egypt where she was marked of the traditional warrior's marks. She grew up to be a skilled fighter, wanting to be worth her ancestors, meaning that each time she makes a promise on her ancestors, she would kill herself if she fails. She grew up with Lila who she consider her sister. She eventually traveled to Canada to found a job with Lila and got enrolled in the Canadian Birds Army.

-Name: Lila

Species: Black jet

Gender: Female

Age: 21

Appearance: A female black jet with Jewel's hair, red triangles marked on her cheeks, a red sun around her navel, golden bracelets on her legs and ankles.

Weapons: A tribal spear.

Hometown: Egypt

History: Lila was born in a tribe in Egypt named The Sun's ordeal. She quickly grown up to be a skilled huntress. Her tribe gave her the sun's tribal marks. She eventually had to leave her tribe to go work for the Bastet Shrine. There, she grew up with Siax like a sister. The two eventually had to leave for Canada and found job where they got employed by the Canadian Birds Army.

-Name: LEGO Luca

Species: Burrowing owl

Gender: Male

Age: 10

Appearance: A cute little burrowing owl with two bags tied to his waist.

Weapons: Legos which he can uses to create anything.

Hometown: Paris, France

History: Luca is Joe's young brother. He didn't had time to meet his biological parents. Just like his brother, he always had a love for games. However, he prefers toys. when Joe created his vide game styled stuff, he also worked on special LEGOs which Luca could use to fabricate anything.

-Name: Shane the clown

Species: Atlantic puffin

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Appearance: A Atlantic puffin with a clown makeover on his face and a pink ribbon on his neck.

Weapons: A dual chainsaws, spit fire, exploding ballons and tickle torture tools.

Hometown: Republic of Croatia

History: Shane grew up to make people laugh in the Republic of Croatia. One day, he saw a group of thugs attacking kids and decided to use his clown skills to help them. He do it ever since. One day, he received an offer from the C.B.A. and accepted, wanting to make new friends.

-Name: Equinox

Species: Unknown

Gender: Male

Age: 23

Appearance: A small lightly chubby bird with his whole left body blue and right completely red. He have some dark around his eyes.

Powers: Fire and water

Hometown: New Orleans

History: Not much is known about him except that he was born in New Orleans with water and fire powers and that he traveled to Canada after an employ offer by the C.B.A.

-Name: Create-a-Bird

Species: Depends

Gender: Male

Age: Unknown

Appearance: A tablet-like computer with a robotic voice. His bird appearance depends of the user's choice.

Weapons: Depends

Hometown: Unknown

History: During a mission, some C.B.A. soldiers discovered a system containing a memories of a bird who was apparently killed and transfered into the computer. They took him with them and customized a tablet to put him in with the capacity to bring him in a material form of their choice.

-Name: Fla

Species: Red macaw

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Appearance: A female red macaw with white bunny ears on her head, green back pack tied to her back with a golden sword inside it and a small light blue t-shirt.

Weapons: Golden sword

Hometown: Australia

History: Fla was born in Australia as a fantasy lover. One day, she discovered Adventure Time and got obsessed by it to the point she decided to dress as Finn and buy a golden sword. She joined the C.B.A. group as she wanted to do justice.

-Name: Curry James

Species: duck

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Appearance: An orange duck with flame design painted feathers.

Weapons: A special curry which gives him a giant strength.

Hometown: New Mexico

History: James owned a restaurant whom speciality was to make curry which earned him the Curry James. He created a curry that gives huge strength and got engaged by the C.B.A. for his invention.

-Names: Chocolate & Vanilla

Species: Dark and white crow

Genders: Male for Chocolate & female for Vanilla

Age: 23 both

Appearance: Completely dark and white crows

Powers: They both can heal themselves with ice cream and shot ice ball breaths.

Hometown: Unknown

History: The brother and sister were lab subjects and submitted to many tests. They loved ice cream a lot. One day, they eaten come during a test and found themselves with their powers. They eventually escaped the lab and found themslves in the C.B.A.

-Name: Amazing Red

Species: Red-crested cardinal

Gender: Male

Age: 25

Appearance: He is completely red and a little chubby like Pedro with dark around his eyes and feathers. He wears a dark headband on his forehead along with dark protections on his middle wings.

Powers: A very skilled fighter with martial arts training and can shot energy balls.

Hometown: China

History: He was born and trained by a martial arts master and earned the name Amazing Red due to his color. He joined the C.B.A. after receiving a job proposition.

-Name: Puma

Species: Blue jay

Gender: Male

Age: 27

Appearance: Dark blue with a white belly and dark tribal tattoos over his body.

Powers: Puma instaincts and hunting skills.

Hometown: Samoa islands

History: Puma was born in a tribe of the Samoa islands and was given his name due to his wild instincts. It is unknown how he got puma's instincts and skills. He received one day an employ offer from the C.B.A. and accepted.

-Name: Spikeball

Species: Adelie penguin

Gender: Female

Age: 23

Appearance: a normal pretty chubby Adelie penguin.

Powers: Can make spikes jump out of her skin.

Hometown: Adelie island

History: She was born in Adelie island with the capacity to creat spikes on her skin. This made of her the best fisher of the land. However, she got rejected by the others due to her difference. This ended when she received a job offer from the C.B.A. and left her island for good.

 **There. I hope you love them, guys. Let's see again for a fight soon ;)**


	4. Everyone vs Rikuko

Everyone vs Rikuko

###

The city of Rio de Janeiro was silent. Only the wind couold be heard.

In the sky above the empty city was standing the P Squad and it's members; Alex, Skyler, Apollo Bird, Gaming Joe, LEGO Luca, Siax, Lila, Equinox, Amazing Red, Puma, Fla, Spikeball, Curry James and the duo of Chocolate & Vanilla (I know the group isn't complete).

All of theme were waiting for a powerful ennemy to come to the city to stop him. His name was Rikuko, master of destruction. Blu and his friends went to another dimension to stop him, but were fooled. It was now up to Alex's group to stop him.

The silence was broken by a dark portal opening in the sky. "Here he is!" Alex said as everyone turned their attention to the portal.

A bird soon exited it. A white macaw with a face and hair similar to Roberto's with a grey beak and talons and green eyes. These last ones landed on the group of birds.

"So this is the greeting pack?" He started as they all glared at him. "Where is the supossed chosen one?"

Alex groaned. "You're facing us! Is that clear?"

Despite this threat, Rikuko didn't seemed to be the least afraid and simply scoffed.

"You think you're gonna win easily?" He started. "Do you have any ideas of who I am?"

He asked to which the others didn't answered. It was true; they didn't knew a lot about him.

"I am Rikuko from the dimension of chaos," He started "And the last of my species." The others were shocked to hear that.

"As a kid, my wings were already covered of blood..." He looked down at his left wing like an hand "This dimension is very close to hell..." He marked a pause "I am lucky to be the only one of my kind to have survived. I know that I exist only to fight and kill any opponents on my way..."

That was enough. Alex activated his wingblade, turning his yellow eyes red in the process, and charged at Rikuko. This last one summoned a katana in his wing. The blade was green while the handle was purple.

Alex engaged a close combat against him, smashing his wingblade against his katana. Despite his ardor, he couldn't manage to hit Rikuko. This last one eventually jumped in the air away from the snow owl.

"You won't get away!" Alex said with pointing his wingblade at him "PROTOTYPE JET!" A jet of Prototype jumped out of his wing toward Rikuko.

The chaos macaw was about to dodge when he saw A LEGO giant coming from above and Puma with his huge spiked club. They stroke at the same time, apparently squashing Rikuko between the spiked club and the LEGO sword, followed by the Prototype jet hitting to add more damage.

"They got him!" Equinox happily said.

However, the joy was cut short as Rikuko suddenly pushed the attacks back with an energy explosion. Before the heroes could react, he shot a purple green energy slash at Luca's LEGO giant which sent him flying in LEGO pieces everywhere.

"No!" The poor Luca said.

Gaming Joe suddenly grabbed his shoulder "Luca! you better leave now. This battle is too dangerous for you." Knowing that his older brother was right, the young kid left without saying another word.

Fla then grabbed her golden sword and tried to attack Rikuko, but he blocked her with his katana. They then fought in close combat until Rikuko kicked her away.

"COBRA WHIP!" Siax screamed as a cobra jumped out of her right wing and flew toward Rikuko. However, the choas macaw blocked it with his katana around which the cobra whip rolled his body.

Lila then charged at him with her spear, ready to stab him. However, he blocked it with his katana which resulted in her accidentally cutting the cobra whip in the process.

Luckily, before Rikuko could do more damage, Puma charged at him with his spiked club again. He swung his club at Rikuko and the result surprised him; his club got cut in two.

"W-What?!" Was all he could say before Rikuko suddenly cut his left wing off, making a lot of blood splash. "PUMA!" The others screamed in shock of seeing their Samoan friend falling to the ground below with a wing in less.

He chuckled. "You might be the biggest of your group, but that doesn't mean you're the strongest..."

"BASTARD!" Apollo screamed as he charged at him with his nailed baseball bat.

He swung his weapon at the chaos macaw who dodged his attacks with ease. After five try, he dodged his attack and slashed his katana across his abdomen, sending some blood flying and making him cough before falling down. "That's two..."

Lila tried to attack him from behind again with her spear. However, the chaos macaw dodged and slashed the wooden part off with his katana, cutting her spear in two and leaving her shocked to see her favourite weapon since childhood destroyed.

"Pathetic" The dominant said as he punched the black jet girl into the stomach, making her spit saliva and fall down. "LILA!" Siax screamed in shock for her sister.

Suddenly, Spikeball charged to his left with her spikes out, ready to sting him while Amazing Red charged to his right with a powerful kick in store. As they were about to touch him, he stopped them with a wall of purple energy on the rim of his body. "That's all you got?" He then made his energy push them back away with so much strength that they both crashed into buildings.

Suddenly, he received an energy shot on his shoulder while receiving a golden energy ball on his back, making him groan in pain. He saw that it was Gaming Joe with his special controller and Siax who was smirking at him. He scoffed at the Egyptian warrior and the gamer. "Finally someone who can touch me..."

He then lifted his katana, ready for another attack who he found himself unable to move. "What the..." He turned his head to see Vanilla and Chocolate smirking at him. "Ice cream breeze, that freeze!" They said at unison.

Suddenly, he saw Alex appearing before him with his wingblade "Time for you to die!" This made the chaos macaw gulp. "Oh no!" Alex charged at him and quickly pierced through his stomach with his wingblade, sending blood flying in the air.

"He got him!" Gaming Joe happily shouted. Alex panted while looking down "So? You still think we're weak-" He stopped mid-sentence as something shocked him. All his friends were shocked too...

Where Rikuko was standing a second ago was now Siax with Alex piercing right through her Egyptian eye on her belly. "W-What?!" He said in horror.

"You didn't saw it coming..." Gaming Joe was surprised and merely had time to turn around to be met with a slash to the shoulder from Rikuko, making him bleed and fall down too. However, Alex was too occupied holding Siax in his wings to care.

"You thought I couldn't avoid your attack because I was frozen? Error! My speed is higher than this world's people's. Instead of killing your beloved friend, I simply made you do so..."

The poor snow owl looked down at his friend slowly closing her eyes with her last words "A...lex..."

Tears were flowing out of his yellow eyes and landed on the lifeless face in his wings.

"This is the destiny of every warrior... to die..." Rikuko added.

For a moment, Alex's world turned to dark...He felt his heart getting filled with anger...Hate...

"Alex?" Skyler asked at the look on her mate's face.

Then, all the bottled feelings inside the snow owl's heart exploded "RAAAAAAAAA!"

 **To be continued...**


	5. Everyone vs Rikuko part 2 Decimation

Everyone vs Rikuko part 2 Decimation

###

"AAAAAAARGH!" Alex was still screaming in rage at the lost of his friend.

Then, without thinking, he unleashed his wingblade and charged at Rikuko. "Alex! Wait!" Skyler tried to stop him but to no avail as he was blinded by rage.

"So much predictable..." Rikuko though as Alex passed by him and a "SLASH!" was heard. After a few seconds, a jet of blood jumped out of Alex's shoulder. "S-Sorry, Siax... I-I couldn't avenge you..." The young snow owl mumbled before falling.

"ALEX!" Skyler screamed, shocked to see her mate falling along with lots of blood.

"Piece of trash!" Spikeball screamed as she charged at Rikuko in her spikeball (puns intended) form. However, as the penguin girl passed by him, she also found herself loosing blood from a chest cut.

Gaming Joe tried to take him down with a controller shot. However, the chaos macaw disappeared and Joe soon found himself bleeding form a cut to the back too. "FOR ICE CREAM!" Chocolate and Vanilla screamed as they charged at him, only for him to disappear again. The duo soon found themselves with a bleeding cut to the back too.

"Crap!" Fla said as she charged at him with her golden sword out. However, Rikoku quickly moved again. "What?!" Was all the Australian bird could say before finding herself with a deadly cut on the stomach.

"GUYS!" Skyler screamed in sadness of seeing her friends falling one-by-one. Yet, she couldn't find the strength to attack him. "You are weak..." Rikuko said again as he looked at Skyler with an emotionless look.

Suddenly, he turned around to see a huge fire tornado. In the middle of it was the fire-water bird, Equinox, clearly angry. "YOU MADE A MISTAKE! NOW, I'M REALLY MAD!" However, Rikuko wasn't intimidated at all.

Equinox shot a huge fire storm at the chaos macaw. This last one however blocked it with a purple energy shield, letting it burn everything on the field but him. "JAMES! NOW!"

As soon as Equinox said that, Curry James ate a portion of his magical curry which he kept in a small bottle. His muscles grew up and he charged at the enemy. With his two wings, he broke the shield and smashed both of them straight into the chaos macaw's stomach, making him spit saliva.

He then moved away as Amazing Red suddenly jumped above him. "RED KICK!" He kicked his head with his right foot, sending him to crash on the ground. He didn't took long to get back up though.

"RED BEAM!" Amazing Red shot a red energy beam down at him which caused a huge explosion. However, the attack didn't seemed to have damaged Rikuko a lot as it had only a few scars on his white body. "Was that the best you can do?"

Suddenly, he spotted Equinox coming too and made a waterfall fall toward him, making a giant "SPLASH!" However, to the water-fire bird's shock, Rikuko didn't seemed more damaged.

"Let's attack him together!" Curry James screamed as he went to his side. Agreeing with this idea, Equinox went to his other side with his fire fist as Red charged at him from above.

However, before the triple attack could touch him, Rikuko let out a rage scream and created a big energy explosion. After a few seconds, the three birds bodies fallen on the ground that has been damaged by the explosion. "D-Damn it..." Amazing Red mumbled as he saw his unconscious partners.

Rikuko slowly walked toward him with his katana. "You fought very well, but that wasn't enough..." He held his katana up, ready to finish the young cardinal. Suddenly, this last one grabbed the chaos macaw's leg, much to his surprise.

"Red... resource..." Suddenly, Amazing Red's body started glowing and then created a huge red explosion, destroying many buildings that haven't been already. However, Rikuko soon jumped out of the explosion and landed on a building roof, covered of wounds, meaning that Red's move was vain.

"This kid is impressive. He almost got me with this move..." Rikuko thought. Suddenly, he felt a huge power close and looked up to see Skyler in her Outrage mode charging at him.

"YOU'RE DEEEEEEEEAD!"

 **Okay, Sky is the last one standing now. Can she defeat Rikuko or will she fall just like the others? Stay stunned to know it.**


	6. Prototype vs Ghoul

**Hey, guys, I was gonna end Rikuko vs Everyone, but finally, this was only for the purpose to introduce the P Squad in action, so there is no point in continuing it.**

Prototype vs Ghoul

###

It was night time in Ga'Hoole. Our favorite snow owl, Alex, son of Boron and Baran and prince of the Great Tree, was taking a flight above the Oullmere sea.

He landed on a same island not too far from the three and took a deep breath of joy. There has been no problems in the kingdoms recently and Alex could enjoy a lot of time with his friends and family.

"Passing a night fly?"

Alex jumped in surprise and turned around to look up.

On top of the island's cliff were standing two birds, a barn owl and a Goldcrest, with the full moon behind them. The barn owl was a male all dark brown with some dark spots. The Goldcrest was also a male of grey and yellow colors with dark wings and light blue eyes.

"W-Who are you?" Alex asked.

"Just some birds coming to see your level, Prince Alex." The Barn owl answered.

He was surprised. "You know my name and who I am?"

"Enough turning around the subject," the Goldcrest said "I am Desmond and he is Barnackle and we are Ghouls."

Alex looked at them curiously. "Ghouls?"

Suddenly, Barnackle flew down and landed a few feet away from him.

"Does this tell you something?" He asked as he turned his right wing into a wingbalde just like Alex's but it was dark, silver and green instead of red.

"What?!" Alex said, clearly shocked.

"Of course, you aren't the only one to have fused with the Prototype, Alex." Desmond said from where he was.

"We are ten in all, counting you." Barnackle said. "However, you're the only one who haven't developped the ability to sence the others."

Alex quickly activated his own wingblade.

"What would you say about fighting me so that we can evaluate your strength?" Barnackle suggested.

"I like this idea." Alex replied with a smile as he charged at the barn owl.

He engaged a wingblade-against-wingblade battle, making cutting sounds resound around the island.

After a few minutes of close combat, Barnackle took off in the air and Alex followed him. They made an aerial battle, slamming their wingblade against the other's to make clashes in the air.

"Interesting." Desmond thought.

Eventually, the two owls landed back on the island, catching their breath.

Barnackle shot a shot of Prototype at Alex who blocked it with his wingshield.

He spat. "You're better that I've thought, I admit." He said. "To apologize for underestimating you, I'm gonna show you..."

"What?" Alex asked.

"...some of my real force!"

Alex smirked "Go ahead; I wanna see."

Suddenly, Barnackle made a transformation: his eyes turned pure black and his small irises were green. Some Prototype got on his beak and formed a mouth with teeths and finally, four green tentacles erupted from his back.

Alex was shocked. "W-What the Glaux is that?!"

"This is my Ghoul form!" Barnackle answered with a scary voice.

He then launched two tentacles at Alex who jumped in the air to dodge them.

"Not fast enough!"

Alex was surprised and turned around to see Barnackle right behind him. Before he could reach, he smashed him with his Prototype wing, sending him to crash on the island with huge impact.

As Alex got back on his feet, Barnackle also landed. "Pathetic..."

He then shot a ball of his Prototype at Alex which slightly brushed against his shoulder. After a few seconds, blood erupted from his shoulder and he putted a wing over it in pain.

"Now let's get to the fun part!"

Barnackle activated his wingblade which was bigger than before and charged at Alex. He quickly activated his own wingblade for defence.

He smashed his huge wingblade against Alex who couldn't fight back. Eventually, his weapon broke, much to his horror as it was the first time it did.

Barnackle then held his weapon at the snow owl's neck.

"Not bad. But not good enough either."

He then removed his weapon and turned back to normal as Desmond came to join him.

"Let's get out of here; the guardians will probably come soon with all this noise."

Alex was still shocked, but somehow managed to speak.

"Wait! Just who the hell are you guys?!"

They both stopped and turned to look at him.

"Since you're so interested, we'll tell you everything." Barnackle said. "We are birds just like you who got test on them with the virus Blackloght, which we call Prototype. We're a group of nine birds with these powers."

Desmond took the tag. "We also developed our Ghoul forms which gave us an unbelievable force, you saw it yourself. We also got classed in this group with a number from 9 to 1 to class the strongest to the weakest."

"And what are your numbers?" Alex asked.

Desmond showed his right wing and a number appeared on it; 8!

Barnackle made a number appear on his back; 9!

"Eight and nine!" Alex said under the shock.

"Yes; we are the weakest." Desmond confirmed before they started walking away.

"When you'll want, come and see us to get stronger." Barnackle said. "Oh, and one last thing." He said with stopping and turning to look at Alex.

"To get your Ghoul form, you're gonna have to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

... see one of the ones you love the most die!"

They then took off in the night sky, leaving Alex with these words echoing through his mind...


	7. Alex vs Eduardo

**Before starting this battle, I wanna make something clear; I didn't made this chapter by hate toward Eduardo; it's just that he is on the list of people I wanna fight and I usually like to be pushed into my extreme limits.**

Alex vs Eduardo

###

Alex P.O.V.

I couldn't believe it...

These jungle savages never stopped giving Blu a bad time the whole time he and his family went to the Amazon before I came with Skyler and my old P Squad buddies.

I tried to help him up until that day...

Roberto told a terrible lie about Blu to Eduardo, saying he was with the humans who putted fire to the jungle and killed his wife.

He putted Blu into a prison and beaten him up for days before executing him.

After I learned it from Jewel, I lost my sanity and flew into a pure rage.

I went to that ass**** of Roberto's nest and sliced his throat open with my wingblade.

It's day time and I'm currently running up toward where Eduardo was, at the Pit of Doom, ready to avenge one of my best friends.

If he thought he could kill Blu after torturing him and simply get away with it, he was dead wrong...

 **Present Time**

Alex was running up rock stairs that were leading up to the center of the Pit of Doom.

He broke through a rock wall and landed straight in the middle pillar of the pit (which is bigger than in the movie).

Alex immediately spotted Eduardo resting on top of a rock.

"EDUARDO!" Alex screamed out of rage.

"What do you want, monster?" He asked with getting down from the rock and glaring at Alex.

"I'm gonna avenge Blu right now!" He said with his eyes turning red.

"HE KILLED MY WIFE! I-" Alex cut him off before he could lie any further.

"SHUT UP! THAT'S JUST A LIE!"

 **(Hell Yeah! by Zebrahead starts playing)**

He charged at Eduardo and tried to kick him to the face, but he blocked him with both of his wings.

However, Alex made a quick turn and punched him in the belly.

"That's all you got?" He asked, clearly not affected.

Alex got mad and tried to kick him in the face, but Eduardo dodged and punched Alex straight in the face which left him a mark in the face.

He then tried to kick him with his big foot, but Alex dodged.

They then both charged and punched at the same time, touching their fists and creating a big wind from the contact.

They glared at each other all the while before jumping back.

Alex putted some Prototype on his wings. "Take that, ass****!"

He then charged and turned his wings into whips with which he tried to slap Eduardo, but he dodged his fast attacks and jumped in the air.

Alex tried to whip him again, only for Eddie to dodge once more.

He charged to tried to kick him with both of his legs, but Eddie dodged and punched him in the belly so hard that he was sent to crash on the rocky floor, leaving a small crater.

Eddie landed and Alex immediately jumped out of the crater to give a deadly glare to Eduardo.

Without thinking he charged at him again and they exchanged a few punches before Alex tried to kick him once more, only for Eddie to dodged and kick him in the face again, sending him toward the wall.

However, Eddie used his speed and joined Alex to send another powerful kick in his belly, making him spit saliva, followed by a powerful punch which sent him crash into the pit's wall, creating a lot of smoke.

"I'm the strongest fighter of this jungle! You won't damage me a lot!" Eduardo said.

Alex charged at him again with a few scars and slammed a punch with his wing against Eduardo's kick, making another wind wave.

Suddenly, Eddie kicked him with his other foot straight under the chin followed by another kick in the back with his other foot, sending him to crash into the wall once more.

"Pff! I'm not impressed!" Eduardo said.

Alex charged for another time with his Prototype wings and tried to smash Eddie with his whips, but he dodged his attacks again with little to no difficulties.

"This is not going to work!" Eduardo said as he grabbed his whips in his wings and threw him into the wall again (This is repetitive, right?).

Suddenly, Siax arrived at the pit's entrance.

"Alex?!" She said as she saw him crashing.

He then came out with an angry look, not even acknowledging his friend's presence. "BASTARD!"

For the I-don't-know-how-many-time, he charged at Eduardo.

He tried to hit him with his whips again for the same result. It ended with Eduardo blocking a wing punch and Alex blocking a kick from Eduardo.

"TAKE THAT!" Alex said with trying to smash him with a powerful strike, but Eduardo dodged and appeared behind him.

This time, Alex managed to block his kick in time which made him flew backward a bit still.

The joy was short-lived, however, as Eduardo sent a spinning kick to his belly, sending him to crash into the wall for the I-don't-know-how-many-time.

"ALEX!" Siax screamed with charging at Eduardo.

This last one shot energy slashes with his feet which the Egyptian warrior managed to dodge.

"OPHIDIAN BALL!" She screamed which shooting a golden energy ball.

Eduardo moved away really fast, avoiding the attack, and was about to punch her.

"NO!" Alex jumped out and blocked his wing fist with his wingshield.

He then tried to smash him again with both of his wings, but Eduardo blocked them with his owns since they were bigger.

He then kicked the snow owl under the chin with his knee and walked toward Siax once more.

"I won't let you escape!"

Suddenly, Alex jumped on his back and wrapped his wings and legs around him with a firm grip.

However, Eduardo jumped and fallen on his back, squashing Alex and forcing him to let go of his grip.

"ALEX!" Siax screamed as Eduardo appeared before her.

"The finger poke of doom!" He said with charging a pointing feather toward her.

However, Alex extended his wing with the Prototype and grabbed his wing, stopping it.

He panted a bit before trying to smash Eduardo once more, but he dodged again.

"FINGER POKES OF DOOM!"

He stroke Alex in the belly with his pointing feather many times, making him spit blood, before sending him to crash into the wall again!

Siax got mad "OPHIDIAN SMASH!" She screamed with smashing Eduardo's chest with a golden energy on her wing.

She then looked in shock as he didn't reacted despite having a burning mark on his chest.

"My turn." He said with smashing Siax in the belly so hard that she spat blood and fallen down in pain.

"AAAARGH!" Eduardo merely had time to turn before Alex smashed him in the face with his Prototype fist, sending him to crash into a big rock and destroying it.

"You finally start to react I see." Eduardo said with getting up with some scars.

Alex then grabbed his first gum ball from his inventory and and putted it into his beak to chew it. Suddenly, a wave of energy went through his whole system and smoke came out of his body.

"What's with the gum?" Eddie asked curiously.

"It's my first gum ball! The first of three! This one gives me a huge adrenaline boost! Now, I can kick your butt!" Alex screamed with energy.

Eduardo smirked. "Good! Now that you're fired up, I can show you my power form too!"

Eduardo focused his energy and created a wall of smoke.

After a few seconds, Alex was surprised as Eduardo was now a bit bigger and now had tiger mark on his back.

"This is my beast mode!" He then looked at Siax who was still laying on the ground. "I'll take care of her first!"

He jumped toward her for a finishing blow. Suddenly, Alex came between the two and kicked Eduardo, sending him to crash into another rock.

Eduardo got mad and tried to smash Alex, but he moved away, letting him smash the ground, and jumped above him.

He then smashed him so hard in the back that he was sent crashing into the wall, leaving a bigger crater than all of Alex's.

"YOU PUNK!"

Eduardo jumped along with Alex and the two started exchanging blows while jumping all around the pit.

Eventually, Alex landed on the ground and tried to slash Eduardo with his wingblade, only to leave a scar on his right shoulder.

He then jumped behind him as he was recovering and kicked him hard, sending him back first into the wall.

"Not bad, huh?" Alex asked with an evil smirk.

Both he and Eduardo jumped in the air with a battle cry.

Alex avoided his attack while Eduardo received the smash in the face and got knocked to the ground.

The young snow owl then rested on one knee while catching his breath without removing eye contact from his enemy.

Eduardo spat blood. "Not bad. But will you be able to handle that?"

He charged at Alex and they started exchanging quick punches, their fists hitting the other's, creating a big wind of energy.

Eventually, Eduardo sent a knee strike to Alex's chin and followed with a powerful punch, sending him in the air while screaming.

As he stopped mid-air, Eduardo appeared above him and kick him with his knee, sending him back first on the ground.

He then charged toward the ground and aimed at Alex's chest, only for him to move out of the way in time, letting the old macaw leader smash the rocky ground instead.

He smirked and shot an energy slash at Alex who managed to block it with his wingshield before landing again.

Suddenly, Eduardo appeared behind him and was about to kick him when Alex enrolled a Prototype leg around Eduardo's.

"Why do you try so hard to avenge that excuse of a pet?" Eduardo asked.

"I have to because the owl say so!" Alex replied.

He then activated his wingblade. "FAREWELL!" He said with aiming it at the macaw's chest.

He stabbed his blade into it, but to his shock, it broke down.

"WHAT?!"

Eduardo chuckled. "When I turn into beast mode, my bones become ten time harder!"

He then pushed Alex back and he managed to land of his talons while panting.

Suddenly, Eduardo appeared before him and wrapped his macaw tail (now longer because of his beast mode) around his neck and lifted him off the ground.

He hardened his grip, slowly choking the tired snow owl to death.

However, this last one suddenly opened his eyes and managed to grab the ground with his talons before grabbing the tail with his wings.

Before Eddie could react, Alex started spinning him around and threw him in the air.

As the macaw tried to regain his balance, Alex tried to hit him with the whip again, but he managed to dodge once more.

As he landed on the ground, Alex charged at him.

However, Eduardo suddenly shot a mini fireball with his wingtips which hit Alex straight in the chest and made him scream in pain.

He fallen down with a burning mark on his chest.

Eduardo smiled and turned his back. "You were a good opponent, but it's over now."

Alex weakly managed to grab his second gum ball from his inventory and managed to put it in his beak, chewing it.

Suddenly, more smoke jumped out of his body, making Eduardo turn around.

Alex smirked. "If you wanna spirited battle, I'll give you the best one of all!"

Suddenly, his left wing turned giant.

"What the?!" Eduardo said in shock.

"The second gum ball allows me to transfer a huge quantity of Prototype into any part of my body!"

"Now FEEL THE WING OF A GIANT!" Alex said with charging at Eddie.

Eduardo tried to block him, but Alex' huge wing smashed him so hard that he literally crashed through the pit's wall and flew toward the forest.

Every jungle creature saw Alex's big wing broke through a huge part of the pit's wall with Eduardo flying away.

"He's not kidding...This boy have a lot of power..." Eduardo thought mid-air while spitting blood.

He then landed in the middle of his tribe.

Many spix macaws rushed to his side, but he quickly managed to get back on his talons and glared at the pit where Alex still was.

He justly flew in the air above them with a deadly glare.

They all started shooting wooden spears at him, but he blocked them by putting a lot of Prototype into his midriff which made the spears ricochet.

"I'M TOO STRONG FOR THAT!"

He then got back to normal and turned his right foot giant again.

Eduardo simply glared as Alex slammed his huge straight in the middle on the jungle, sending some macaws flying around.

Suddenly, Eduardo flew in the air and shot an energy slash toward Alex who, despite being surprised, managed to dodge the attack.

Before he could move again, however, Eduardo appeared before him and bit into his right shoulder, making him scream in pain as blood flew out of his wound.

However, his scream soon turned into angry groans as he humped his midriff with Prototype again, pushing the spix macaw back on a tree branch.

He then turned his foot huge again and tried to kick Eddie, smashing the tree down in the process.

Many creatures were fleeing from the battle in fear of getting hurt.

Suddenly, Eduardo appeared in the air once more and shot an energy ball straight into Alex's belly, making him spit blood.

He then appeared behind him and kicked him hard, sending him to crash on the forest floor.

The spix leader then shot another energy slash with his foot. Alex weakly opened his eyes to see the attack come toward him in horror and created an explosion.

As Alex came out of the crater, he looked up at Eduardo.

"W-Why? Why can't I keep up with him?" He asked while panting in exhaustion from the fierce battle.

Eddie simply spat. "Having such a huge strength is useless, if you can't move as fast as before, you moron!"

Alex realized that his huge members indeed made him lost some speed. He decided to remain in adrenaline mode and flew back into the pit alongside his enemy.

He didn't let Eddie speak before charging at him with his fist ready to hit.

He managed to touch him and send him fly backward.

However, he bounced on the walls to Alex's surprise and landed beside him.

The young snow owl managed to dodge his wing attacks thanks to his back speed and ended up blocking a powerful punch with his wingshield.

He then punched Eduardo in the stomach which made him spit blood, but didn't seem to have more effect.

Alex looked with a deadly anger and smashed him again with his other Prototype fist, making him back up from a few steps.

He then let out a battle cry as he charged at Eduardo and smashed him with both of his Prototype fists, sending him to crash into the wall with a huge crater.

The spix macaw weakly managed to get back up, getting tired from exhaustion and all his wounds.

Alex charged at him again, not knowing that he was preparing a secret technique.

He blocked Alex by putting his two fists on his tummy.

"AMAZONIAN ATTACK!"

Suddenly, a gust a deadly wind jumped out of his fists and sent Alex fly backward to land on his back with a huge pain into his tummy.

"W-What was that?! It was...painful..." He said as he weakly got on his knees.

Eduardo then shot an energy slash at him with his foot which Alex dodged from millimetres as the attack left a huge cut on the pit's wall.

"I can't lose! I must avenge Blu!" Alex screamed as he charged once more.

He tried to whip Eddie, but he dodged again and Alex continued to try to whip him, only for the big macaw to block his whips with his wings.

Alex didn't gave up and went faster and faster.

"This is pointless..." Eduardo thought. "You really are too weak to defeat me."

Alex then let out a scream as he tried to slash him with his wingblade, but he jumped in the air, letting him slash the ground.

Eduardo then shot many energy slashes at Alex who screamed with cutting them off with his wingblade.

Eventually, Alex jumped in the air and tried to kick Eduardo, but he dodged, letting him kick the wall and destroying it.

Suddenly, Eduardo appeared beside him and putted his fists on his tummy again, to his horror.

"AMAZONIAN ATTACK!"

The deadly wind smashed Alex's body once more, making him spit blood and crash half-dead on the rocky and damaged ground.

He was panting while looking at Eduardo walking away.

"S-Stop...C-Come back and finish this..." He managed to say.

"I have no business with you, now that you're defeated!" He replied. "Got it?"

Alex weakly tried to grab his last hope; his third gum ball from his inventory.

However, to his shock, the ball was destroyed, probably from the hard battle.

"Fuck it!" Alex said and managed to get back on his talons.

Eduardo stopped and turned to look at him in shock.

"I will win..." Alex then looked at him in anger. "NO MATTER WHAT!"

"You're annoying me!" Eduardo said as he charged once more and they smashed their fists against the other's once more.

They glared for a moment before jumping back.

Eduardo then charged at the two birds let out a battle cry as they exchanged fists against fists punches again, sending blood around.

After a moment, Alex jumped back and Eduardo shot another energy slash which the snow owl dodged in time.

However, Eduardo suddenly appeared before him and wrapped his tail around his waist before pressing his fists against his chest.

Alex looked in horror as Eduardo smirked. "You're done for it!"

He was right; Alex won't be able to escape his attack!

"AMAZONIAN ATTACK!"

The attack pierced Alex'a chest, making him spit a lot of blood and practically killing him.

Eduardo let go of Alex as he was slowly walking before starting to fall.

"It's over? I lost?" Alex thought while falling.

Suddenly, thoughts of his good moments with Blu came inside his head, making him feel something special.

Suddenly, he stopped his long fall with one leg and hardened his fists with a deadly angry look at the floor.

He spat some blood before closing his eyes.

"AAAAH!"

Eduardo turned around and got surprised by what he saw: Alex's eyes were dark with small red irises; he had red tentacles jumping out of his back and a dark mask with human teeth on his beak.

"W-W-What's this?" He asked in fear.

"This...is...my...Ghoul mod!" He said with a deadly angry voice.

Suddenly, with his Prototype fists, he threw a storms of punches at Eduardo.

He tried to resist, but there so much punches that it looked like Alex had many fists.

The punches pushed Eddie back against the wall.

"GNNNNNNNNNNNNH!"

Alex had his head down with his eyes closed as he kept sending a storm of punches that made Eduardo bleed a lot by now.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!"

He screamed with a deadly rage as he punched harder and harder by seconds.

Eduardo was not far from death now.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Then, with one last blow, Eduardo was sent through the broken wall and crashed down, covered in blood and lifeless.

Alex was panting in exhaustion after this performance of thousands of punches and fallen on the ground.

He turned back in his normal form.

"I...did it...Blu...I...defeated Eduardo...and...found my...Ghoul mod..."

He weakly said with a proud smile before falling asleep...

 **So? How was this battle? I hope it was epic enough.**

 **Alex finally found his Ghoul mod and avenged Blu.**

 **Again, this is not by hate toward Eduardo, but because he was on the list of people I wanted to fight.**

 **I hope this fight will be nominated for the Fight of the year Award at the Rio Awards this year ;)**


	8. The Band vs Allomere

**Before starting this battle, I will explain you how this world is since I promised to make a LOTG adaptation.**

 **This is a timeline in the Legend of the Guardians universe mixed with Bleach. Here, owls can summon Zanpakutos and use them with their wings. The good owls (guardians) have Shikais and Bankais while the bad ones (pure ones) have Awakenings and Resurrections.**

 **The story is that Soren lived with his parents in the Tyto forest until a day where guardians came to capture his brother for apparent crimes and brought him to the Great Tree despite Soren trying to help him.**

 **He decided to go on his way to the Great Tree, meeting three new friends on his way: Gylfie in the dessert of Kuneer and Digger and Twilight half-way to the Great Tree.**

 **They all joined him and, as they sneaked into the Great Tree, they defeated some Guardian soldiers before making their way in the middle of the tree which is where we're taking back.**

The Band vs Allomere

###

The four owls were quickly running up wooden stairs that were leading to the upper room above.

Soren was running forward; Digger and Gylfie were not far behind as Twilight, being the heaviest, was running behind the group.

"Come on, guys! We've gotta save my brother fast!" Soren said, not showing any sign of fatigue.

"Easy for you to say; it's YOUR brother we're going to save!" Twilight complained.

"How can you say that, Twilight?" Digger asked to his brother figure.

"We're a team; our fates are bond!" Gylfie added.

"We're arrived!"

Indeed, the Band arrived at the end of the stairs and into a huge room.

Twilight panted as he arrived. "Well, those stairs should-" He stopped as he noticed his three friends were looking shocked.

He looked and was surprised too by what he saw.

Before them, in elevated branches were standing every captain level guardians (Ezylryb, Allomere, Strix Struma, Bubo, etc) along with the king Boron and the queen Baran.

They arrived at the wrong place at the wrong time.

"So here are the intruders." Bubo said.

"It's the captains!" Gylfie said.

"Crap!" Soren exclaimed with taking his Zanpakuto (which was like Ichigo's) in his wings and removing the bandage from it.

His friends followed his example.

"May I ask you why are you taking on the Great Tree of Ga'Hoole?" Boron asked.

"You captured my brother Kludd while he hasn't done anything wrong!"

"He is your brother?" Struma asked. "He committed many crimes; as guardians, we had to-"

"STOP LYING!" Soren angrily screamed.

Baran sighed as they couldn't convince them to stop. "Allomere, take them!"

"With joy!" The big grey owl said as he jumped from his branch and looked at the Band with a fighter's look.

"Watch out; here he comes!" Digger said as they all raised their Zanpakutos.

Allomere was about to grab his own (which was like Kenpachi Zaraki's).

Suddenly, he appeared right before Twilight and, before he could do anything, got punched in the stomach and sent to crash into the tree's wall.

"TWILIGHT!" The three friends screamed at unison as the grey owl was pretty fast for his size.

"Next!"

Before anyone could react, Allomere punched Gylfie with his huge fist, sending her to crash harder into the wall.

"GYLFIE!" Digger screamed in horror.

Soren groaned in a anger and jumped before slamming his Zanpakuto with full strength into Allomere's shoulder.

However, to his shock, it didn't made any damage. In fact, he was even bleeding from the wings.

"What?! He's the one who got touched and I'm the one bleeding?!"

"A slice like that can't cut Lord Allomere." Struma though.

"You don't got it?" Allomere asked which brought Soren out of his thoughts. "When two enemies clashes, the one with the strongest spiritual force wins. In this case, it's me."

Soren quickly stepped back and sweated.

"SHIKAI! SHOOT, YAJIRUSHI!" (Which means "Arrow" in Japanese)

Allomere turned around to see that Digger activated his Zanpakuto's true form which was a metal dark bow with yellow energy arrows that he could create.

He shot one energy arrow straight to Allomere which made an explosion and he smiled.

However, he soon looked in shock as the smoke faded to reveal only a few dirty marks were on him.

"That's the best you can do?"

He then charged at the burrowing owl and almost cut him with his Zanpakuto, but he managed to dodge as, despite Allomere's speed, he was still faster.

Digger then jumped around and kept shooting energy arrows at Allomere which didn't had any effect.

He spat in disgust. "What you think you're doing?"

Digger smirked. "I was distracting you, idiot!"

Allomere looked curiously before turning around to see that Soren had light blue aura shining around him with a smirk.

"AWAKE, ZANGETSU!" He said as he lifted his blade. "LUNAR FANG!"

He shot a big energy slice straight on the grey owl which created a huge explosion.

"Wow! This kid have an incredible power!" Bubo said.

"I rarely saw such a spiritual force..." Ezylryb though.

Soren panted as Digger landed. "You got him, Soren!"

"Not yet..."

They both looked in shock to see that Allomere had barely got damaged.

"What?! But my Lunar Fang was at full power!" Soren though.

Allomere spat blood. "You're tougher then I was expecting. Therefore, I will have to use my Shikai."

He lifted his blade.

"SHIKAI!"

His zanpakuto shined a red light before turning into a red war axe which made both Soren and Digger look at it in surprise.

"SLASH, KALTA!" (Which means "Cutter" in Japanese)

He shot a big red energy slash which Soren didn't had time to dodge and received it, causing an explosion.

"SOREN!" Digger screamed in horror by the scene.

"You should be happy; it's the first time this year that I have to use my Shikai." Allomere said with a smile.

"They fought well, but now, it's over." Baran though.

However, Digger smiled at him despite sweating and laughed.

"You found it funny to lose?" Allomere asked with a bit of irritation.

"It's not that; it's just that I'm gonna take fun at showing you my Shikai's attack."

He suddenly charged a big yellow energy arrow.

"TRUE ARROW!"

He then shot it straight into Allomere's shoulder which made him groan in pain and left a burning mark.

"Wow! I didn't knew a normal burrowing owl could use such a powerful attack!" Struma said with looking at Digger in surprise.

"Little arrogant!" Allomere screamed in anger as he ran at Digger and tried to hit him with his axe.

However, the young owl used his speed to lay down, avoiding the attack, and shot a True Arrow in the captain's face, making him scream in pain and hold his face with one wing.

Digger then got back up, jumped above him and shot another one in his back, causing him to fall down in exhaustion.

"He putted Allomere down?" Ezylryb said, pretty amazed.

Digger walked beside his enemy with a triumphant smile. "I won!"

Suddenly, Allomere opened his eyes and, before he could react, grabbed Digger's back head with a wing and sent a powerful knee strike into his stomach which made him spat blood.

He then grabbed his head in his other wing and dragged him across the floor before throwing him into the owl, knocking him out cold.

"You though you won? Error!"

He jumped with his axe up, ready to hurt Digger badly.

Suddenly, a spiked club blocked him. He looked to see that it was Twilight who looked in anger before pushing him back with his strength.

"You won't touch my brother!" He lifted his spiked club. "Shikai! Smash, Kurassha!" (Which means "Crusher" in Japanese)

Allomere spat in disgust before engaging a powerful battle with Twilight.

Each time that their weapons collided, it created an energy wave and forced some of the captains to hold down to keep their balance.

"Those kids are really special..." Ezylryb though.

Eventually, the two grey owls stopped to catch their breath.

"You're not bad! If you were not an intruder, I would take you as my student!" Allomere admitted with a smirk.

Twilight smiled back. "And believe me, you didn't saw everything!" He said as he pointed his club toward him.

"LUNATIC FLAMES!"

His club took fire and the flames were shot at the captain who merely dodged it, only touching his right wing and leaving a burning mark on it. The remaining burned the tree's wall.

"My turn!" Allomere lifted his axe. "RED RAGE RAMPAGE!"

He shot a big red energy laser which Twilight managed to block with his club, not without backing up a little.

Once he lowered his club, Allomere was in front of him and, before he could react, slashed his axe across his midriff, sending blood around.

The grey owl coughed before falling down in pain.

"You're strong, my friend, but that isn't enough!"

"Leave him alone!"

He turned around to see Gylfie up with some scars from his earlier punch.

"She's still up after that brutal punch?" Boron though.

Allomere lifted his axe and shot red energy blasts at the elf owl who managed to dodge them and block some with her medium-sized Zanpakuto, not without difficulties.

Eventually, the captain tried to smash her with his axe, only for her to dodge and take some distance before lifting her blade.

"Shikai!" Her blade turned into a sand form. "Charge, Arashi!" (Which means "Storm" in Japanese)

Allomere smirked. "Let's see what you can do."

Gylfie lifted her weapon. "SANDSTORM!"

Suddenly, a sand jet went all around Allomere, preventing him from seeing anything.

"Where are you?!"

Suddenly, he received an energy blast on his back and groaned in pain before turning around to see nothing.

He received many blasts without seeing Gylfie.

"I got it! She's moving fast and attack me with her blasts. I've got to focus!"

He closed his eyes and waited for her to attack again.

As she came out of the sand, Allomere opened his eyes and blocked her with his axe in her belly (the facing part, not the cutting).

He then screamed with sending an energy wave that stopped her Sandstorm.

He then sent Gylfie in the air and waited for her to fall before sending a powerful punch in her belly straight to the ground, creating a crater and making her spit blood.

"You're good, young girl! Such a shame that you left me an opening!"

Boron sighed. "It's alright, Allomere; the battle is over."

The grey owl nodded to the king with a smile. "It was a pretty fun battle."

"Don't you forget someone?"

They all turned around in surprise to see Soren still standing up.

"You?!" Allomere said.

Soren smirked. "Yeah; let's finish what we started!"

The captains were amazed.

"This kid is really special!" Ezylryb though.

Allomere aimed his axe at him. "You're gonna regret your arrogance!"

Red energy then exploded from him.

Soren smiled and did the same but with blue energy. He then charged at him.

"He might boosted up his spiritual energy, but he still can't hurt me." The grey owl though.

Suddenly, Soren slashed his blade at Allomere's right shoulder which, to his and everybody's surprise, left a cutting mark, blood flowing out of it.

"What?!" Allomere said.

"He hurt Allomere?" Bubo though.

"What an amazing spiritual force!" Ezylryb though.

Allomere got angry and charged his energy, simultaneously with Soren, and they smashed their weapons, causing an energy wave to exploded, forcing the other captains to hold on again for their balance.

The two owls slashed their Zanpakutos, each time sending a lot of energy out.

Eventually, they stepped back and charged their respective attack.

"RED RAGE RAMPAGE!"

"LUNAR FANG!"

They both shot their Shikai attack which collided and created a huge energy explosion, forcing the captains to hold on for their balance again (though one fallen down, LOL).

It left a lot of smoke that slowly faded away. Allomere panted and waited to see his opponent again.

However, as the smoke left, Soren was nowhere to be seen.

"Here."

The grey owl had no even a second to look down before Soren slashed his sword into his left shoulder, cutting deeply and sending blood flying again.

"What the..." Allomere said in total shock.

Soren then sent a powerful uppercut under his beak, sending him in the air.

He then jumped too and started punching quickly Allomere into the stomach before switching to his face.

He then kicked him hardly, sending him to crash on the floor, leaving a crater.

"IT'S OVER!"

Soren rose his Zanpakuto and unleashed his spiritual force before charging toward Allomere who looked at him in horror.

As he landed on him, it created a huge light blue energy explosion.

Once the smoke faded, Soren was surprised by what he saw...

Ezylryb was standing between he and the down Allomere, blocking his Zanpakuto with his own.

He suddenly putted his right wing on Soren's abdomen and sent a spiritual energy charge which shocked the barn owl.

He let go of his sword and fallen on his back. He coughed a bit before passing out.

Ezylryb sighed in regret of doing this.

Suddenly, two guardian soldiers came in the room.

"Captain! The prisoner escaped!"

"Should we go after him?"

Ezylryb shook his head. "No; it won't be necessary. Take these kids to the pharmacy and heal them." He commanded.

"Yes, sir!"

"We got a lot to do with them..." The old captain though with a soft smile.

 **So? How was that battle?**

 **Sorry for taking so long, but internet is kinda slow these days.**

 **Again, I'll hope this will be nominated for this year's Rio Awards.**

 **Let me know if you want more Bleach styled battles with this LOTG world ;)**


	9. Announcement

Alex The Owl is standing in the middle of Rio de Janeiro dressed as Super Mario except with a A instead of the famous M on his hat.

"Hey, hey, owl lovers! It's your favorite owl again! Today, I've got a special announcement; Super Rio: Ultimate Battle have now a video game themed battle style. You can now customize your Rio OC as a video game character and use this character's powers, skills or weapons in battle. As you can see, I'm dressed as Super Mario. Look!"

Alex takes a mushroom and eat it, turning taller.

"Isn't it great? Submit your vide game version of your OCs or original Rio characters dressed as video game characters, I can't wait to fight!"


	10. Ultimo vs Everyone

**Another battle that I hope you'll enjoy :)**

This one will be the longer I've ever made and there will be many other's OCs in it. Don't wory; I'll give the credits at the end.

Ultimo vs Everyone

###

In the city of Rio de Janeiro, which has been evacuated, our heroes, Blu, Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Skyler, Jameson, Diaglo, Ashoka, Noah, Padme, Miguel, Miguella, Tomada and Sorrel were all waiting on top of a building.

"I can feel him; he isn't far!" Skyler said.

"You sure we have a chance against him?" Nico asked.

"Yeah; he's the infernal bird after all!" Pedro added.

"Don't worry, guys; we're gonna win!" Blu said.

"Together we can!" Miguel added.

"Watch out! Here he comes!" Sorrel said.

A fire portal opened in the air and a bird came out of it. He was a male bird with an infernal body and red eyes (Like Alex's).

He glared at our heroes. "Who are you?"

"We're the birds who will prevent you from unleashing hell upon earth!" Blu screamed with a mad face like his friends' as they flew up in the air.

Ultimo chuckled, clearly not impressed. "A bunch of birds like you, beating the most feared being of all time? Come on."

Diaglo got angry and grabbed his Berretta before shooting at the infernal bird.

He then looked in horror as Ultimo revealed the bullets in his wing.

"Not fast enough." He said with letting them fall to the ground. "My turn now!"

He made some moves with his wings before making appear a fire symbol of the apocalypse from which an infernal minotaure.

"What's that?" Ashoka asked.

The infernal minotaure charged toward Rafael and, in slow-motion, pierced through his right side with his flamming horn, splashing blood and making the toucan fall down in pain.

"RAFAEL!" Blu screamed.

The infernal minotaure then looked at both Nico and Pedro and, before they could get in a defensive stance, punched them away with his burning fists.

The beast let out a huge scream as Jameson looked angrily and grabbed his Baseball bat which he charged with dark energy.

"DEVIL DARKNESS!"

He shot his powerful blast at the minotaure, creating a huge explosion.

Once the smoke faded, it revealed that the beast was cut in two and turned to ashes.

"Hmmm, pretty strong." Ultimo said.

"Darn it! The fight not even started that we already got three men out of battle!" Blu said.

"DEVIL DARKNESS!"

Jameson shot dark energy whips at Ultimo who managed to dodge them all.

Eventually, Padme jumped toward him and tried to slash him with her light saber, but he dodged her attacks.

After avoiding all of Padme's attacks, Ultimo jumped up and made a X with two feathers from both of his wings.

"FIRESTORM CHARGE!"

He shot a big jet of infernal fire toward Padme who simply looked in fear.

Luckily, noah pushed her out of the way in time, letting his attack crash into a near building.

"You're not as boring as I though. I'm gonna have to use some more of my powers."

He made an flamming blade appear in his wings.

"INFERNAL BLADE!"

Tomada jumped toward him with his tomahawk and tried to hack him, but he blocked his attack with his Infernal Blade.

Jameson arrived with his Baseball bat which Ultimo blocked with his flamming wing.

They then engaged a two-on-one close combat.

Ultimo ended knocking Tomada away with a kick.

"DEVIL DARKNESS!"

Jameson shot his attack at the infernal bird who simply made another X with his feathers.

"FIRESTORM CHARGE!"

The two attacks collided, creating a huge explosion.

Once the smoke faded, Jameson was surprised to see that Ultimo wasn't there.

"Too slow..."

He turned around to see Ultimo putting his wing on his torso and shooting a fireball which sent him crash down with a fire explosion.

"JAMESON!" Skyler screamed in fear for her brother.

Sorrel then activated her blue eco (speed) and charged toward Ultimo at such an high speed that it seemed like there was many Sorrel.

However, as she attacked, Ultimo blocked her fist with his forearm, much to her surprise.

"Fast, but too much predictable."

Sorrel looked angrily and activated her red eco (strength) before trying to punch him with her other wing which Ultimo blocked too.

"Pff!" He said with pushing her back.

She activated her yellow eco (fireballs) and shot some fireballs at Ultimo which he easily blocked with his blade.

"Just a bunch of rats..."

Ashoka suddenly jumped in with both of her green light sabers and engaged a close fight with Ultimo.

After fighting for a moment, Ultimo grabbed Ashoka's throat with his talons and smirked evilly.

"Such a beautiful creature. I'm tempted to make you feel divine pleasure."

He looked down at the spot between her legs and gently rubbed her tummy.

He suddenly received a dark energy blast straight in the back which forced him to let go of Ashoka who took some distance.

He turned to see Sorrel have activated her dark eco form which turned her body grey with pure dark eyes.

Tomada charged at him from one side while Sorrel charged at him from the opposite one and they clashed with him.

After a few seconds of standing still, blood jumped out of Tomada's shoulder and Sorrel's back and they both collapsed.

"NO!" Ashoka shouted as she charged at him

Padme, Diaglo, Noah, Miguel and Miguella followed them.

CLASH!

Everyone stood by for a few seconds until suddenly, blood jumped out of the six birds who attacked Ultimo.

"He's... fast..." Ashoka though before collapsing along Padme, Noah, Diaglo, Miguel and Miguella.

Ultimo smirked. "That's the best you can do? I'm deceived."

"RAAAAAAAGH!"

Ultimo turned around to see Skyler shooting a fire blast (like Toothless) at him.

He managed to avoided it by millimeters which left some burning marks on his cheek.

"That was close..."

Skyler groaned in anger as Blu and Jewel arrived beside her.

"Girls, this guy is too powerful! We need to activate our super modes to head up with him!" Blu said.

They both nodded and agreement and focused their energy.

Skyler made the mark on her abdomen appear and turned into Outrage mod as Jewel turned into Light Jewel and Blu turned into Fire Blu.

Ultimo smirked at his and raised his Infernal Blade.

"This is getting interesting!"

Skyler grabbed her bo staff, boosted by her Outrage energy, and charged at him to engage a close combat.

The struggle ended with Ultimo sending a knee strike into Sky's stomach, making her spit blood, followed by a powerful kick to the side of the face which knocked her off into a building.

"MY TURN!"

Fire Blu took the tag and engaged a close combat with Ultimo took, but this one was harder.

After a good moment of fighting, Ultimo stepped back and made another X with his feathers.

"FIRESTORM CHARGE!"

Fire Blu quickly shot a fire beam of his own and the two fire attacks collided, making it a battle of will.

Despite struggling, Ultimo got the upper hand and the beak ended up touching Fire Blu, sending him to crash through many buildings and houses.

Ultimo felt something behind him and turned around to see Light Jewel charging an attack.

"I completely forgot about her!"

"AAAAAAH!"

She shot a huge light beam.

Ultimo raised one wing toward it as the beam touched him and made an explosion.

Light Jewel panted after the powerful attack she shot and waited to see the result.

She looked in shock as the smoke faded to reveal that Ultimo was in the same position as when the beam touched him, safe for a few scars.

"What?!"

"If your attack would have been stronger, it would have made massive damages to me."

He suddenly made fire with his wing.

"But it wasn't..."

He shot a fireball straight at Light Jewel who screamed in pain before collapsing to the ground and turning back into her normal form.

"JEWEL!" Both Blu and Skyler who took back from their wounds said.

In a state of anger, they both charged at Ultimo and engaged a two-on-one battle.

The struggle ended with Ultimo headbutting Skyler and kicking Blu away before looking at the mark on Skyler's abdomen.

"So this where her power comes from..."

He suddenly putted his wing on her abdomen mark.

"REJECTION!"

A jet of energy went through Sky's body and she spat saliva as she turned back to normal and collapsed on the ground with the others.

"SKYLER!"

Blu was now the last one standing.

Ultimo charged at him and Fire Blu quickly shot many fireballs which he shoved away with his sword.

Eventually, Ultimo arrived at him and tried to hit him with his blade.

Fire Blu managed to dodge a few times before eventually getting slashed in the stomach sending blood flying.

Blu coughed before falling to the ground on his knees and turning back to normal as he held his bleeding stomach in pain.

"Darn it!"

Ultimo landed before him.

"You were fun to fight, but it's over now."

He rose his Infernal Blade, ready to finish off Blu who closed his eyes.

Suddenly, as his blade was about to slash, a red, dark and silver substance formed between he and Blu, blocking his attack.

"What the-"

Suddenly, he received a jet of the same substance which knocked him away.

"You're pretty beaten up, Blu..." A voice from behind Blu said.

He slowly turned around to see a snow owl who he knew very well.

"A-Alex?!"

He smiled at him. "Long time no see, huh?" He then noticed his wounds. "I'm gonna take care of that."

He used his Prototype to heal Blu's wound and then glared at Ultimo with his red eyes.

"Alex! You can't fight him; he managed to put all of us down all by himself!"

Alex smirked. "Don't worry; I got a new trick in my arsenal. And beside, I didn't came alone."

Blu looked behind him to see that Apollo Bird, Gaming Joe, Siax, Lila, Amazing Redd and Equinox were all with him.

Ultimo simply smirked. "More bugs to crush? It will be fun. What makes you think you will defeat me anyways?"

Alex glared angrily and activated his wingblade.

"The simple fact that you hurt all my friends! AND SKYLER!"

He charged and engaged a close combat with Ultimo, slashing his wingblade against his Infernal Blade.

Eventually, Ultimo dodged Alex's wingblade and jumped in the air.

There, Lila charged at him with her spear which Ultimo blocked with his sword and kicked her away.

"OPHIDIAN BEAM!"

Siax shot a golden energy beam at Ultimo which knocked him to the ground and made a big crater.

Before he could get up, Redd appeared above him with red energy into his left fist.

"RED POWER PUNCH!"

He punched Ultimo down hardly, making the crater break even more.

This caused him to spat some blood, but he knocked Redd away with his wing in anger before getting back up.

Apollo jumped toward him and tried to smash him with his nailed Baseball bat, but Ultimo blocked him with his sword.

The French barn owl didn't gave up and kept swinging his nailed bat at the infernal bird who kept blocking him.

Eventually, he stepped back and grabbed his pistol inspired by Rick Grimes' from The Walking Dead and shot at him which didn't had any effects.

"When are you gonna understand that bullets doesn't have any effects on me?"

Suddenly, Gaming Joe jumped from behind and shot a laser in his back with his special controller which left a burning mark on his back.

He glared angrily at Joe who gulped.

"Okay, I think it's time for me to turn into my 8-bit mod."

With that, he pressed a few buttons on his controller and suddenly, his body turned into a 8-bit format, like classic games.

Ultimo scoffed and charged at him to engage a close combat. Surprisingly, 8-bit Joe was actually able to stand up to him.

After a moment of fighting, someone suddenly shot Ultimo in the back which hurt him. He turned around to see it was Apollo with a shotgun.

"Je t'ai eu! (I got ya!)"

"How could you hurt me with a simple shotgun?" Ultimo asked.

"It's not a simple shotgun; it's Shane Walsh's from the Walking Dead!"

Ultimo glared with an ashamed look. "Are you obsessed with zombie stuff?"

"I sure am!" Apollo said. "I also have Michonne's katana, Dale's sniper rifle, Daryl's crossbow and knife, Glenn's machete, Tyreese's hammer-"

He was interrupted by Ultimo who punched him in the stomach, sending him to crash into an house.

"You talk too much."

Suddenly, 8-bit joe appeared before him and attacked him with a spinning body attack, striking him multiple times, before hitting an uppercut, sending him in the air.

He managed to regain his balance and Lila tried to attack him with her spear again, only for him to dodge and slash her in the back with his blade.

He then exploded of fire in anger. However, he soon received a jet of water that shut the fire down.

"What the heck?!"

He saw Equinox smiling at him from a little farther.

"Water beats fire, that's well-known fact!"

Siax suddenly arrived and used her technique.

"SOLAR EXPLOSION!"

She made a light explosion which blinded Ultimo.

Once his view came back, he saw in horror that Alex was right in front of him.

Before he could react, Alex slashed his torso with his wingblade, sending blood flying.

He then used his hammer fist to smash him away.

However, before he could crash, Redd waited for him.

"RED KICK!"

He kicked him away toward Equinox who smashed him away too.

Finally, 8-bit Joe kicked him with both of his feet down to crash hardly to the ground.

"Yeah! What an amazing combo, guys!" Redd cheered, earning smiles from his friends.

Suddenly, Ultimo charged out of the crater toward the sky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

He then made a lot of fire jump out of his damaged body.

"METEOR RAIN!"

He made many fireballs fall from the sky and ravaged the city as well as aiming for the birds.

Alex managed to block the fireballs with his wingshield while Siax blocked them with her Ophidian shield.

However, redd, Equinox and 8-bit Joe all got touched and knocked down to the ground with the latest turning back in his normal form.

"I...want to...play Gamecube..."

Both Alex and siax sweated with shocked looks.

"He managed to put all the others down... I don't have a choice then..."

He then turned to Siax.

"Siax! Take the others out of the fight zone!"

Siax looked at him in shock.

"I can't leave you to fight alone, Alex! What are you gonna do?"

Alex gave her a complice smirk which she understood.

She quickly left to take her down friends out of harm's way as Alex turned his glare to Ultimo.

"You want your friends to leave while you stay back to hold me back? Please, you're just pushing back the inevitable."

Alex smirked. "I won't hold you back; I will simply kill you!"

He then closed his eyes and focused. Suddenly, some dark matter formed on his beak and created some human teeth in the process.

Red tentacles jumped out of his back and, as he opened his eyes, he revealed that they were now black with red irises.

Ultimo looked in shock. "W-What's that?!"

"This is my Ghoul form!"

Ultimo spat in disgust, believing he simply made an appearance change, and lifted his Infernal Blade toward him, charging an attack.

"Don't underestimate me!"

Suddenly, Alex appeared out of nowhere beside Ultimo and grabbed his Infernal Blade with his Prototype wing.

Ultimo was shocked. "What?! When did you..."

Alex simply smirked and, with one wing move, broke his blade in two.

Ultimo was even more shocked and stepped away from Alex.

"How could he break the Infernal Blade so easily?!"

"And that's only a pre-taste of what I can do!"

Alex suddenly extended his back tentacle and grabbed Ultimo's leg before swinging him around and slamming him hard on the ground, creating a huge crater.

Ultimo slowly got back up in blood.

"Damn you, snow owl!"

Alex justly lande don the ground not too far from him.

"Try to stay alive while I show you what else I can do!"

Suddenly, his tentacles turned into red crystals and Alex aimed his wings at Ultimo.

"KYAAAAH!"

Alex started shooting a storm of small red crystals at Ultimo which made him step back until he eventually crashed into a ner by building that collapsed.

Ultimo managed to came out of the building's remaining to see Alex glare at him.

"Surrender and I'll might let you live!" The snow owl affirmed.

"He...he...he, he, he!"

Alex was surprised. "What makes you laugh?"

"I like it! It's the first time someone push me this far! Now, you left me no choice but..." He marked a pause. "...turn to my Armageddon form!"

Alex looked curiously. "Your Armageddon form? What's that?"

Ultimo smirked. "You'll see..."

Suddenly, red and black energy jumped from his body and soon exploded, forcing Alex to cover his face.

Once he could see again, he looked at Ultimo and was shocked.

He was now made of red and black matter and had the Armageddon symbol markd in gold on his forehead and chest.

"This is my Armageddon form!"

Alex couldn't help but look in horror. He then quickly activated his wingblade which was bigger than usual.

Ultimo charged at him and they exchanged quick blows which ended with Ultimo kicking Alex away, sending him crash through three buildings and stopping into one.

"Pff! What a beginning."

Ultimo rose a pointing feather which he pointed at Alex and created a red and black energy which he shot at full speed toward Alex.

The snow owl looked at the attack coming toward him in horror and the ball finall reached him, causing an explosion.

He jumped a little farther with wounds and panted.

"Merde! (Shit!) That was close!"

He suddenly saw Ultimo in the air above him.

"You don't look as confident as before my tranformation!"

Alex scoffed. "Just you wait!"

He slammed both of his wings in the ground and soon, jets of Prototype jumped out and ran after Ultimo who started flying around to avoid them.

Eventually, jets came from all around him; he was trapped.

"RAAAAAAAAAH!"

He created a fire explosion with his body which turned all the Prototype jets into ashes.

Alex looked in shock as Ultimo teleported to the ground and looked at him.

"You really though you could get me with this excuse of an attack? Come on! I know you can do better!"

"Just shut up!"

He made his crystals came out again and started shooting his Crystal Gatling (I just found that name) again.

"AAAAAAAH!"

Ultimo lifted his wings for protection as Alex's attack was getting stronger and stronger and made a lot of dust.

Once Alex stopped, he tried to catch his breath and waited for the smoke to fade to see the result.

Once it did, it revealed that Ultimo was protected by an orange energy shield around him.

"What?"

Ultimo panted too and whipped some saliva on his cheek.

"Whew! That was stronger then I though! I didn't excpected to have to take cover behind a shield."

Alex was getting angry. "Why? Why can't I win?!"

"I'll tell you why!" Ultimo said, geting Alex's attention. "Because you're too overconfident of yourself!"

He suddenly charged at Alex and started punching him quickly into the stomach.

Once he was done, he sent a knee strike to his face, breaking his Ghoul mask and sending him flying many meters away.

As Alex crashed, he painful tried to get back and opened his eyes to reveal they were normal once again, meaning he was no longer in Ghoul mode.

"Sorry...Skyler...Siax...I failed..."

Ultimo looked at him from not very far.

"Mmh. By the look of it, you wanna die right now. I'm gonna fulfill your wish."

He rose a pointing feather toward him and charged a red and black energy ball, ready to finish the young owl who closed his eyes.

Suddenly, Ultimo stopped his attack as he felt some energys coming toward him.

He then looked to his side as saw three portal opening a little further. Then, out of the three came out somebirds, four out of the first one; four out of the second and five out of the third.

 **(NOTE: These characters are from Nintendo's Punch-out! Wii version. Just imagine them as birds.)**

Birds from the first portal and members of the Minor Circuit:

-Glass Joe

-Von Kaiser

-Disco Kid

-King Hippo

Birds from the second portal and members of the Major Circuit:

-Piston Hondo

-Bear Hugger

-Great Tiger

-Don Flamenco

Birds from the third portal and members of the World circuit:

-Aran Ryan

-Soda Popinski

-Bald Bull

-Super Macho Man

-Mr. Sandbird

"And just who the heck are you?" Ultimo asked as he turned his attention to them.

Mr. Sandbird scoffed. "We are the boxers from the WBBL (World Boxing Birds League) and we don't truly appreciate what you did to our friends!"

Ultimo didn't seemed impressed at all.

"I have no time toying with guys like you. I'm gonna let my infernal minotaures do the job."

He summoned a big Apocalypse sign on the floor and a few infernal minotaures like the one at the beginning came out.

"Let's take them down, boys!" Mr. Sandbird said with getting in a fight stance along the others.

As the infernal minotaures arrived, the brawl started.

Glass Joe, Von Kaiser and Disco Kid immediately turned into their Title Defense modes (go see the game) with Joe getting his protection helmet, Kaiser getting stronger and Kid getting faster.

As an infernal minotaure was about to smash Joe, this last one dodged and Kid caught him with a storm of fast and strong strikes. Kaiser then finished him off with his Von Kaiser Spin Attack straight to his face, destroying it and killing him in the process.

A minotaure tried to attack Piston Hondo who dodged his attacks with his speed and landed a few martial arts styled punches.

Bear Hugger then came and caught the beast with his Bear Hug attack, destroying him and letting his body turn to ashes.

Now to Great Tiger, he created three clones of himself which confused the minotaure. The four of them started punching him together before smashing his head simultaneously, destroying it and killing him.

To Aran Ryan, a minotaure smashed him in the stomach. However, he stunned the beast with two smashes, thanks to the irons hidden in his glooves, and violently headbutted him which broke his head and killed him.

To Soda Popinski, a minotaure smashed his head, stunning him. However, he grabbed a soda bottle and drank some which turned his body red and he punched the beast many time so hardly that it was left destroyed.

Bald Bull turned his body red as smoke escaped his nose and he charged at a minotaure like a bull and headbutted him so hard that he was sent crashing into an house.

Finally, the last one tried to punch Super Macho Man, but he blocked him with one hand and smashed his head hardly with the others, destroying him instantly. He then took a cool pose and smiled, making his beak shine.

With every infernal minotaures out of the way, King Hippo, Don Flamenco and Mr. Sandbird smelled Ultimo's power.

Mr. Sandbird looked at the circuit challengers. "Guys! This guy is pretty powerful! You should go join the injured out of harm's way and bring Alex with you!"

They all obeyed him and left the fighting zone with Alex, leaving Mr. Sandbird, Don Flamenco and King Hippo to fight Ultimo.

Hippo let out an hippopotamus scream as Flamenco smelled his rose.

"We're gonna end this fight in beauty. *sniff*"

"He got a huge power! We better change to our Title Defence mod right now!" Sandbird said.

They agreed and they exploded with energy, causing beams to fly to the sky: orange for Hippo; red for Flamenco and yellow for Sandbird.

Once the energy faded, it revealed the the boxers were now in their Title Defence mods.

King Hippo was now wearing his sewer protection on his belly; Don Flamenco was now dressed in red and black and Sandbird was now dressed in black and orange.

Ultimo smirked. "This is gonna be fun!"

Mr. Sandbird then charged at him and punched him with so much power that he was sent crashing through many buildings.

"He go some punch!" Ultimo said as he slowly got back up.

Suddenly, a red laser pierced through his right shoulder to his shock.

He turned and looked up to see Don Flamenco standing on top of an house.

"You felt the rose beam pain."

Ultimo got angry and charged at Flamenco and pierced through his chest with his wing.

Suddenly, Flamenco turned into rose petals and Ultimo was surprised.

"What the..."

Suddenly, some touched his shoulder from behind and, as he turned around, Flamenco hit him under the chin with his trademark uppercut, sending him in the air

He managed to regain his balance and shot his dark and red energy beam toward Flamenco.

However, Hippo suddenly came and blocked his beam with his sewer protection on his belly which stopped the beam.

"Good, but can your defense resist this?"

He charged at him with a fire gloove on his fist and hit Hippo's sewer protection with it.

To his surprise, his fire gloove cracked and fall appart.

He quickly flew back away from them.

He then looked to his side to see Mr. Sandbird shoot a huge yellow and green energy beam toward him with his right fist.

He made an infernal shield with his wings which blocked the attack, but still made him step back a little.

"Phew! That was close!"

King Hippo then let a scream before turning his right wing giant and slamming it on Ultimo.

However, this last one managed to hold back his huge wing and grinned at Hippo.

The king then turned his right foot huge too and kicked Ultimo to the side, knocking him a few meters away.

King Hippo then flew up high in the air before using a technique which turned his whole body huge and he fallen toward Ultimo who looked at him in fear.

His huge body then crashed, covered half of the city which was already destroyed a lot.

Hippo smiled for a moment before suddenly looking in shock as he felt his body was getting lifted.

Underneath his huge body was a flamme with blood red eyes looking angrily.

Suddenly, he was sent flying in the air and landed in the sea which created a huge splash that made the water fall over the city.

From Sandbird and Flamenco's point of view, it was like rain.

"At least we'll be sure that the city will be clean!" Flamenco said.

Then, both men looked in surprise as Ultimo made another transformation; he now had flamming wings on his back adn was holding black swords with red fire in his wings.

"This is my Armageddon Warrior mod!"

Both boxers were sweating madly.

"His power have greatly increased!" Sandbird said.

Flamenco threw a black rose in the air which exploded and black petals slowly flew down around Ultimo.

"Black rose petals explosion!" Flamenco said and snapped his feathers.

The petals exploded one-by-one surrounding Ultimo with explosions and leaving him out of sight.

Once the smoke faded, it revealed Ultimo without any apparent wounds from the attack.

"Was that the best you can do?"

King Hippo joined them back and screamed.

Sandbird sweated. "We have no choice; if we wanna end this once and for all, we're gonna have to throw our strongest attack together!"

Hippo and Flamenco nodded as they charged energy into one fist and Sandbird did the same.

Flamenco and Hippo charged at him on two sides while Sandbird charged at him from the sky, all ready to hit him with their energy-charged fist.

However, as they were about to hit him, Ultimo created a huge fire explosion which burnt half of the city.

After the attack, Ultimo looked around and saw King Hippo, Don Flamenco and Mr. Sandbird all laying down, knocked down.

He spat. "You're pretty strong, but that won't be enough..."

He then flew up in the air as the sky got dark with clouds.

"With no one standing in my way anymore, I can destroy this world once and for all-"

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

Ultimo was surprised and turned around to see Blu standing in the air. He seemed to have recovered from his previous wounds.

Ultimo smirked. "You came back after the beating I gave you? I'm impressed!"

Blu hardened his fist and glared at him angrily.

"Tell me. How many of my friends did you hurt?"

"Enough to forget the number. Not that I care anyway."

Blu's power started growing up quickly.

"You're just a trash!"

His power was growing really fast.

"YOU REALLY PISSED ME OFF!"

Suddenly, Blu's power exploded and he turned into Fire Blu.

However, he was different from usual as his fire was light blue instead of the usual orange-yellow fire.

Ultimo looked curiously. "You're different from the other time!"

Blu smiled. "This is my new form! This is FIRE BLU 2!"

"Fire Blu 2, huh?" Ultimo smiled and got in a fighting position. "Come on! Show me your new power!"

"With pleasure!"

They both charged and engaged a close combat, exchanged fast blows.

It ended with Blu kicking Ultimo, sending him in the air, and he followed to send fast punches at him before kicking him away.

Ultimo managed to regain his balance and shot many fireballs which Blu dodged with ease.

However, Ultimo smirked as the fireballs turned around and all hit Blu in the back, making him groan in pain.

Ultimo then sent a knee strike to his stomach, making him spat some blood, and knocked him to the ground with both of his wings.

"It's over!"

He lifted both of his wings toward Blu and shot a big red and black energy beam which created a huge explosion.

He panted and knew he had won.

However, a jet of light blue fireballs suddenly jumped out of where he shot, to his horror, and tried to protect himself with his wings.

Once he lowered them down, Blu surrpised him with a powerful punch in the stomach which made him spat blood. Blu then knocked him away.

The two birds then glared at each other and charged their attack.

"INFERNAL BEAM!"

"FIRE BEAM!"

The two beams collided and it was a battle of will.

At first, Ultimo was winning, but, as he though about his friends and family, Blu regained the upper hand and the beam eventually reached Ultimo.

The infernal bird groaned in anger and covered of wounds.

"I WILL NOT LOOSE!"

The two birds fought for over 30 minutes and were now exhausted. However, Blu was getting tired faster and Ultimo smirked at him.

"It's over! I won!"

He then got in the air and charged a huge black and red energy ball strong enough to destroy the whole country.

"I must admit that you're probably gonna win..." Blu weakly said.

"BLU!"

He turned around and saw Jewel arriving.

"Jewel? What are you doing here?"

"We'll care about that later!" She said with looking at Ultimo. "We need to use the technique Nightfly taught us!"

Blu looked in surprise. "The fusion! Yes!"

Jewel smiled and blu turned back to normal before they got side-to-side and made the fusion moves (like in Dragon Ball Z) which made a huge light.

Once the light dissapeared, it revealed a light blue macaw with dark blue around the eyes and beak.

"Fusion of Blu and Jewel... Bluwel!" He said.

Ultimo was surprised. "Not bad, but I'm still gonna destroy everything!"

He then shot his huge energy ball toward them.

Bluwel smiled and charged an attack of his own.

"LIGHT FIRE BEAM!"

He shot a beam made of fire light which broke through the energy ball and got straight to Ultimo.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Ulario screamed as the beam carried him through space, killing him in the process.

The clouds faded away from the sky, letting the sun shine of the beautiful city that is Rio de Janeiro (even though it was destroyed).

The birds who left the battle looked up and smiled, knowing Ultimo was defeated and that the world could be in peace again.

Bluwel smiled at the sky.

"We did it...together..."

THE END

 **Well, that was hell of a battle. I'm gonna give the credits I promised at the start:**

 **Blu, Jewel and you know who belongs to Blue Sky Studio**

 **Alex, Ultimo and the P Squad belongs to me**

 **Skyler belongs to Skyler The Elf Owl**

 **Jameson belongs to James The Phoenix Owl**

 **Nightfly, Padme, Noah and I don't know who belongs to Nightfly123**

 **Tomada belongs to Tomadahawk**

 **Sorrel belongs to Sorrelwing**

 **Diaglo belongs to Florapetals**

 **The boxer birds belongs to Brandonchasepowell based on Nintendo's characters**

 **The fusion belongs to Shonen Jump**

 **I hope this will have the chance to get nominated at the Fight of the year Award, because I worked really hard on this one. (Crack my fingers)**


	11. The Creepybirds

**Another battle that I hope you'll enjoy :)**

By the way, I want to answer a note from Blackfeathers33: I know my battles are long, but it's to keep the readers on the edge of their seats and also because I kinda want to win the One shot of the year Award.

The Creepybirds

###

A patrol of spix macaws were flying through the rainforest at night to be sure there was no danger for their tribe.

"Alright, boys, everything is clear. We can head back to the tribe now." The chief said as they were about to leave.

"Sure about that?"

They all jumped and looked up to see some strange creatures standing on tree branches.

"W-Who are you?" Asked one of the soldier macaws, holding his wooden spear at them.

One of them smirked and jumped down to the ground.

It was a kind of grey macaw who was wearing a white hoodie. He had red around his beak and was holding a knife in his wing.

"My name is Jeff The Killer, but you can call me Jeff for short."

The next to join was a bird version of Slenderman.

"This guy right here is SlenderBird." Jeff said.

Then, it was a small yellow bird with claws on his wings and dark eyes with small red lights.

"This is Dole."

The next one was a grey and dark bird with sleeves of the same colours with what looked like a clown nose on his beak.

"There is Laughing Jack."

The next one was a dark grey bird wearing a dark blue mask with black crying eyes.

"This is Eyeless Jack."

The final one was a white bird wearing a green cap with pure black eyes with what seemed to be tears coming out.

"And this is Ben Drowned. We are the Creepybirds. So be ready to die." Jeff evilly said.

"We must neutralize them!" The macaw leader said.

One of them shot a wooden arrow with a wooden bow to Laughing Jack's shoulder.

To their surprise, he only laughed as if the pain was funny.

Suddenly, SlenderBird grabbed two macaws with his back tentacles by the throat and brought them over to him before breaking their necks.

Dole suddenly jumped on one of the macaws and clawed his face with his claws before slamming two of them straight into his eyes.

Laughing jack then spat some acid from his mouth on the macaw who shot him which burned his skin to flesh and slowly killed him.

Ben Drowned made appear a Link sword and shield on his wings and slashed a macaw's stomach with it, making his organs fall out.

Eyeless Jack jumped on a macaw, pinning his throat underneath his foot, choking him to death.

In a state of panic, the captain tried to run away, only to be surprised by Jeff with a stab of his knife straight in his stomach, making him spit blood.

"Shhhhh. Go to sleep..." Jeff whispered inside his ear as he slowly died.

He then looked at the camera with his blood-stained knife.

"We are the Creepybirds. Welcome to the horror show..."

 **Oh my Glaux! Those Creepybirds are free in nature!**

 **From now on, it is strongly not recommended to every Rio Authors around here to walk alone in forest at night.**

 **Because I won't...**


	12. Bird Justice Brotherhood vs Gansters

Bird Justice Brotherhood vs Gansters

###

My name is Blu. But I'm now known as Blue Thunder.

Let me explain; a few weeks ago, my family and I went to the Amazon and discovered that we were not the last of our kind. We even found out Jewel's long lost family.

She and the kids were finding it very fun. However, it wasn't the same for me; they all treated me as an outcast because of my humans traits and my incapacity to adapt to the jungle.

I accidentally costed the tribe's nut groove to another tribe and they all hated me for it ever since. What's worst is that Jewel and I had an argument where she told me to figure out what I want and to think about them instead of just me.

I couldn't take it anymore and flew back to Rio away from them. Back to Linda and my friends **(They didn't came with Blu in this version)** to forget about them.

Yet, I felt a pain in my heart which never left and I spent my days in the samba club, drinking what I could and telling my friends that everything was fine.

One day, my eyes landed on a comic book and this inspired to make a decision that forever changed my life. I created my own costume, redesigned my fanny pack, now called Thunder Pack, which I filled with new items and I took two battle sticks like Kick-Ass'.

And this is how Blue Thunder was born. At first, I simply made patrols at nights before taking on real thugs. After saving a female yellow macaw, I got very popular to the point that many other birds followed my example and became super heroes in costumes too.

One night, as I got captured by thugs, two heroes named Shark Owl and Spicy Bro saved me and talked to me about a group of bird heroes named Bird Justice Brotherhood.

I visited them at their HQ located into the Chris the Redeemer statue. The group was made of both Shark Owl and Spicy Bro along with Sgt. Hawk, a former military hawk who left after a few missions in the army, Ipanema Girl, a Keel-billed Toucan with a strong character, Carnival Avian, a toco toucan and Ipanema's mate, Ophidian Viper, an Egyptian green macaw, and Bullet Proof, a red macaw scarred of injuries who wears many protections including a police shield.

I found out that Carnival Avian was in fact Rafael and Ipanema Girl was Eva. Of course, I accepted to join the team and ever since, we've been protecting Rio from any crimes.

This is where this story starts...

* * *

 **Before we start, I'm gonna make a quick description of what the characters look like:**

 **Blue Thunder (Blu) wears a dark blue mask that covers the upper part of his head with a black thunder drawing on the forehead level. He have his Thunder Pack wrapped around his waist and his two battle sticks tied to his back.**

 **Sgt. Hawk is a black hawk who is dressed pretty much like Colonel Stars & Stripes from Kick-Ass 2 except that his baseball bat is designed with the Brazilian flag.**

 **Shark Owl is a snowy owl dressed pretty much like professional wrestler Shark Boy with "I BITE!" written on his shirt.**

 **Spicy Bro is an older snowy owl wearing a flame designed mask and shirt. It is written "SPICY!" on his shirt and he wears red bandages on his wings. On his right one is written "HOT!" and on the left is written "BURN!". He have a belt of hot pepper sauce bottles tied around his waist.**

 **Carnival Avian (Rafael) wears a light blue carnival mask on his eyes along with some party themed paint on his stomach region (you can imagine it like you want) and have two maracas into which he putted rocks tied on his back.**

 **Ipanema Girl (Eva) wears a purple carnival mark on her eyes and have some purple paint on her wings along with a purple butterfly drawing on her belly.**

 **Ophidian Viper is a light green macaw wearing a golden mask on her eyes. She have an Egyptian eyes tattooed on her belly and she wears golden bracelets on her ankles. She have golden protections on her wings and viper daggers tied to her hips.**

 **Bullet Proof is a small red macaw wearing a policeman helmet on his head along with a bullet proof uniform with the police colours. His wings are left open due to the heat and he have a transparent police shield which he usually holds in his wings or tied to his back. He have a small aid kit tied to his left leg.**

* * *

The Bird Justice Brotherhood members landed on an old hotel that was abandoned. They recently discovered a gangsters hideout inside this building and planned to neutralize them.

"The gangster's hideout is really inside this old hotel?" Shark Owl asked.

"Yup; they have been here for the past two years." Sgt. Hawk said as he made sure his baseball bat was ready.

"And what kinds of activities they do?" Rafael, or should I say Carnival Avian, asked.

"They product alcohol, steal money and all things gangsters do." He answered with getting up with his bat.

"So what's the plan?" Blue Thunder asked.

"We get in there, we find the gangsters and we kick their tail feathers!" The sergeant answered with slamming his bat into his wing.

"I like that plan." Ophidian Viper said with a smirk.

"Follow me."

The group of birds flew down to the terrace below and Sgt. Hawk walked to the door and knocked at it with his wing curled like a fist.

A gangster bird opened and glared at them.

"What do you want? Don't you know Halloween is only in a few months?"

Sgt. Hawk smirked. "We had other things in mind."

He suddenly kicked the gangster in the parts, making him groan in pain.

He then grabbed his baseball bat and hit the gangster's face with it, knocking him back inside the hotel.

"Wow!" Blue Thunder said.

"That was crazy!" Bullet Proof said.

"Alright!" Sgt. said "Follow me inside and try to neutralize all these gangsters before they can counter attack."

He was about to enter but stopped.

"Oh, and try to have fun. Otherwise, what's the point?"

The others nodded with smiles as they all entered the gangsters' hideout.

Once inside, they saw that the room was filled with gangsters everywhere, some playing poker on a bird sized table, others watching a bird sized TV and others drinking alcohol.

They all turned their attention to the group of heroes who entered their hideout and took their weapons out.

"Don't mind if we break your little party?"

Sgt. Hawk then smashed the closest gangster's stomach with his bat, followed by another smash to his back.

Blue Thunder smashed a gangster quickly with both of his battle sticks until he was down.

Shark Owl dodged a gangster's punches and replied with a knee strike to the stomach followed by a bite to his butt, making him scream in pain.

A gangster jumped on Spicy Bro, but before he could land a blow, the super hero grabbed two hot pepper sauce bottles and sprayed the sauce in his face, making him hold his eyes in pain while falling back.

Carnival Avian grabbed his two maracas. His gangster opponent laughed.

"You want to beat me with musical instruments?"

Rafael smashed his head with one of them, the rock knocking him.

"Never judge by the appearances."

Ipanema Girl was hurting any gangster in her way pretty agressively with powerful moves. The others were looking at her in awe.

"Remember me never to upset her." Shark Owl whispered to Spicy Bro who nodded.

A gangster tried to punch Bullet Proof who used his shield to block the punch and made the gangster hold his wing in pain. Bullet Proof then smashed him down with his shield.

"Wow! I'm pretty good."

Ophidian Viper was using her two daggers to cut gangsters, making them fall down in pain. She cute two gangsters legs to make them fall and, another tried to attack her, she dodged and cutted a X on his belly.

"Don't mess with a viper!" She said with licking her beak.

The gang's leader then tried to leave, but Shark Owl blocked the exit.

As he turned around, Blue Thunder grabbed his Cayenne pepper spray from his pack and sprayed it in his face, blinding him.

Ipanema Girl and Carnival Avian then forced him on a chairas Blue Thunder grabbed the cuffs from his pack and threw them at Bullet Proof who cuffed his wings behind him.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" He asked with trying to get free.

Sgt. Hawk walked in front of him.

"We are the Bird Justice Brothethood and we're here to put you gangsters out."

* * *

Afterward, the team was back on the roof.

"Alright, kids," Sgt. Hawk said "I called the bird police; they will come here soon and arrest all these gangsters. It's mission accomplish!"

"Alright!" Shark Owl said.

Blu smiled as he was happy to have accomplished another mission.

"Well, we better leave now before the cops arrive." Sgt. Hawk said and they all nodded before flying off the hotel...

 **I hope you enjoyed, guys. If you are wondering, it's because I recently saw Deadpool and I got i super hero mood.**

 **I would like to take time to tell Alexriolover95 that I absolutely don't want you to take your retreat.**

 **Review if you want more superheroes adventures ;)**


	13. Call Of Birdy

**Hey, yo! Your favourite snowy owl again, Rio Lovers!**

 **Here's the thing, you may have seen it on my homepage, but I would like to create a world of war with birds called Call Of Birdy (parody of Call Of Duty).**

 **The bird movies implied are Rio, Legend of the Guardians, Zambezia, Happy Feet, Surf's Up, Penguins of Madagascar, Valiant and Yellowbird.**

 **The war takes place in the real world along with the fictional locations in the movies.**

 **The thing here is that I would need help to build a timeline of this fictional war. And I would like to get help from you, my dear Owl Lovers.**

 **Pls :)**


	14. The Dark Carnival

The Dark Carnival

###

Nigel, wearing his Bob mask along his Shakespeare attire was standing on top of a box in the room where he used to keep caged birds with the smugglers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Bob The Dark Singer. You all know why you're here."

Suddenly Gabi, wearing a light green mask and gloves, jumped on his shoulder.

"Yes, my sweet devilish bird. You took all of us into your team of super villains."

"Thanks, Poison Gabi." He said before turning to the others.

One of them in the room, was Mauro wearing sunglasses on his eyes and a golden dollar sign on his chest. "Money Monkey."

Another one was an ostrich like in the movie wearing a yellow and light blue carnival mask along with feathers of the same colours on the tips of his wings. "The Artist Formerly Known As Brad."

The other one was Charlie with a thief mask around his eyes. "Charlie The Licker."

The one was an Amazonian monkey painted in red with an orange mask covering all but his eyes and mouth who was wearing a bag with tickle tools on his back. "The Tickler."

And the last one was a female raven with her face painted in red, except for around her eyes and wearing a necklace with black onions on her neck along with a scary stick in her wing. "And Boogeygirl."

Bob The Dark Singer pressed his wings together.

"I'm very glad you accepted to join my villain group. together, we will make terror reign over this pitiful city." He then turned his back to them. "Oh, and one last thing..."

He smirked evilly at them.

"The name of our group will be The Dark Carnival..."

 **Great, now the Bird Justice brotherhood have a villain group to fight. This should be interesting.**


	15. News!

**Yo, guys, it's Alex again.**

 **I decided to take a break from writing on Ultimate Battle, so I got a good news for you.**

 **From now on, I accept reader's chapters.**

 **If you want to submit a battle for this story, just send it to me via PM and I'll publish it.**

 **I just want you to send it to me with the battle's title.**

 **Send me your battles fast; I'm sure you got a lot to share ;)**


	16. Battle in Egypt

Nightfly, Skyler, Alex & Siax vs Marco, Rhysand, Metal Beak & Reidak

###

It was a bright sunny day as usual when Nightfly along with his friends Alex, Skyler and Siax were flying over to Egypt to see if anyone from Siax's clan might possibly have survived the attack which was caused by a Fae (A god-like bird).

After a few hours of flying, Nightfly and his friends then landed next to a village that had been recently attacked and they then searched the area for any sign of survivors and after a full minute of worrying, they then saw a young female chick underneath the rubble and luckily she was alive.

Nightfly then flew over and pulled off the rubble one by one until he had the young female chick in full sight before gently picking her up and carrying her over to his friends.

"How is she Nightfly?" asked Siax, worriedly.

"She's fine" said Nightfly, before his facial expression turned to one of sadness. "And as for her parents, they weren't so lucky".

"Me and Skyler will give her parents a proper burial" said Alex, before they then heard the sound of evil laughs.

"What was that?" asked Skyler.

Before Siax can answer, 4 birds then landed in front of them and they were a owl, a Spix Macaw, a Fae and a eagle, all of which are males as they stared evilly at Nightfly and his friends.

"Oh look who it is, Marco and Reidak along with Metal-Beak and Rhysand" said Alex, sarcastically.

"What do you think that they want?" asked Skyler as Nightfly then quickly took the young female chick to safety before eventually coming back.

"I don't know but I'm sure that they have never asked for a can-opener" said Nightfly, smiling cheekily as Siax laughed at his remark.

"Yeah, good point" said Siax, before turning serious as she then glared at Rhysand. "You are the one who killed all of these people, aren't you?".

"Good guess little lady, you deserve a reward for getting it correctly" said Rhysand, smiling evilly.

"I agree and I know the perfect reward" said Reidak, smiling evilly.

"But first let's fight" said Metal-Beak as he along with his allies then charged at Nightfly and his friends then clashed as they fought with all of their might.

Nightfly was fighting Rhysand while Skyler was fighting Metal-Beak and Alex was fighting Marco while also Siax was facing Reidak as the four heroes stood their ground and they were soon eventually winning.

Unfortunely, Rhysand then smacked Nightfly out of the way with one swipe of his wing while Reidak broke Siax's left wing which caused her to scream out in pain while Metal-Beak had kicked Skyler to ground and Marco had tackled Alex to the ground before starting to punch him repeatedly.

"You see, this is the reason why that you will lose" said Rhysand, smiling evilly as he then walked slowly over to Nightfly with the full intention of killing him.

Luckily Nightfly had recovered and he then went on a fighting spree as he then punched Rhysand in the face before flying over to Metal-Beak and kicked him away as Nightfly then tackled Marco off Alex and began punching Marco in the face repeatedly before picking him up and slamming him back-first onto the ground as he then attacked Reidak and did a hulk slam Loki style attack.

The tide of the battle was once again in Nightfly and his friend's favour as they fought back against Rhysand, metal-Beak, Marco and Reidak until they then combined their powers which they used to finish off Reidak, Metal-Beak, Marco and Rhysand once and for all.

"At last, we did it" said Nightfly, before checking over Siax. "Don't worry Siax, you are going to be ok".

"Thanks Nightfly" said Siax, smiling as Nightfly then healed her left wing.

"We should get going" said Skyler which Nightfly along with Siax and Alex then nodded to in agreement.

"But first, there is someone that we need to pick up" said Alex as he then flew away and came back moments later with the young female chick who was the lone survivor of her village.

"Don't worry Sweetheart, you are going to be ok" said Skyler, soothingly.

"Thanks and my name is Angelica" said the young female chick.

"Angelica?" that is a very impressive name" said Nightfly, happily as he along with Siax, Alex, Skyler and Angelica then flew back home.

 **Thank to Nightfly333 for this chapter**


	17. Team Super Rio vs Colossi

Team Super Rio vs Colossi (from the video game Shadow Of The Colossus)

###

Blu was flying above the destroyed city of Rio de Janeiro along Jewel, Rafael, Nico, Pedro, Jameson, Alex and Siax. They recently heard news about monstrous things things destroyed the city in a matter of minutes. Therefore, they chose to flew there only to find it empty.

"Damn! What happened here?" Rafael asked.

"I don't know, but it must have been something terrible." Jewel remarked.

"Indeed."

They all jumped and turned around to see in the sky a familiar hyacinth macaw. A Fae. Rhysand!

"Rhysand?!" Rafael shot out in surprise.

"Himself." He said with a smirk.

"You're the one who did all of this!" Alex said out of anger as Siax looked at him nervously, remembering that he was the one who killed her whole family.

"Not exactly, but I admit I have a part of responsability in this pathetic city's destruction." He then eyed at the girls. "I'm willing to stop this chaos if those beautiful ladies are willing to follow me."

"In your dreams, ugly face!" Jewel replied and spat in discust.

"As you wish. I'm just gonna have to call the responsables for this city's fall." He then smirked evilly. "The Colossi!"

They all looked curiously before feeling a presence behind them and Blu turned around to see a kind of giant minotaur with a club which was justly about to swing at them.

"MOVE OUT!" Blu managed to push Jewel out of the way in time before the club slammed him hardly, causing a cracking noise, and was sent flying a little further.

"BLU!" The others screamed at unison.

Jameson got angry and shot a darkness energy shot at the giant's face which made an explosion and apparently stunned him.

However, before he could shot another time, a kind of giant pterodactyle bird flew out of nowhere and grabbed him in his rock talons.

"Jameson!" Alex screamed.

The giant pterodactyle then threw Jameson at fast speed into a damaged building which collapsed.

Jewel was horrified by this when she felt a presence behind her and turned around to see a kind of giant bull about to crush her with both of his front paws.

She managed to dodge in time and turned into Light Jewel to shot a light beam at his face which made him scream in pain.

Suddenly, she received some blast that sent jolts through her body and made her scream in pain before collapsing to the ground. She looked back and saw that it was a kind of giant turtle similar to the bull with energy in his mouth, probably from where he shot her.

Siax suddenly arrived at her side and started shooting golden energy balls at the two giants to keep them from hurting her friend.

"Let's help her!" Nico shouted as he and Pedro flew down toward them to give them a wing.

However, the canary stopped as he saw a kind of bull (a smaller one) in an armour charging at them.

"Crap!" He quickly shot his bottle cap at his head, but it deflected and he charged into Nico at full speed, causing a cracking noise.

"Nico!" Pedro shot in horror before looking angrily at the bull and smashed his armoured back which only caused him to hold his wing in pain.

Suddenly, another less armoured bull charged into him too, also knocking him out beside his best friend.

Meanwhile, Alex was facing off against a kind of grey giant with some rock armour on him and a rock sword instead of his right arm.

He swung his giant sword at Alex who tried to slash it with his wingblade which broke at the impact, much to his shock.

The giant then knocked him away with his other arm and he landed into the ocean.

He coughed at first and wanted to swim back at the aurface when he noticed something coming toward him. As it got closer, it was revealed to be a kind of levianthan with three electric spikes on his long back.

Alex screamed in fear and tried to swim away, but he wasn't a good swimmer so the leviathan got to him, wrapped its body around him and started electrocuting him as he was screaming in pain.

Rhysand chuckled from his point. "I knew Alex's greatest fear is deep water. That's why I planned to send him in the ocean against him with no chance of winning."

Meanwhile, Rafael was facing off against a giant similar to the minotaure that knocked Blu except that he was grey instead of brown and had no club and had a big beard.

Rafael tried to scratch different points of his body in vain until he the giant knocked him away with a huge slap.

As Siax was still shooting energy balls to protect Jewel, Rhysand flew not to far from them.

"This can all end if you accept to come with me back to Egypt." He said.

"Never! We'll rather die!" Siax answered.

Rhysand chuckled. "I'm not planning on killing you two. But Blu is about to get stomped, James will get killed, Your three friends will get squashed and Alex is gonna get drowned by all of my friends if you don't follow me."

Realizing that her friends were indeed in danger, Siax sighed.

"Fine, we surrender."

Rhysand smiled and ordered every Colossi to stop. They all let go of their respective opponent and the leviathan putted Alex back on the beach.

Meanwhile, Blu was groaning in pain on the ground as his right wing was completely broken and he coughed some blood.

He suddenly saw the giant minotaure who did this to him arriving close to him and looked down at him.

 _"_ _This_ _fight is over."_ He said which surprised Blu.

"W-What?"

 _"Your two friends accepted to follow Lord Rhysand back to Egypt. We don't have to fight anymore."_

"B-But who are you?" Blu asked.

 _"We are the Colossi, old creatures who once lived in a place called Forbidden Lands before dying at the hands of a young hero."_

"T-Then how are you still here?"

 _"We've been brought back to life by Lord Rhysand and we follow his orders from now on."_

"A-Are you many?"

 _"We are 16 in all."_

"16? Really?"

 _"Yes. I am the Colossi 1, Valus The Minotaure."_

"You're the strongest?"

 _"Nope; I'm the weakest in fact. In our group, the number 1 is the weakest and the number 16 is the strongest."_

This surprised Blu. He got defeated in one shot by the weakest of them all?

Valus then pointed to the giant bull and turtle that attacked Jewel and Siax.

 _"This giant bull is the Colossi 2, Quadratus The Bull-Mammoth. The other one is the Colossi 9, Basaran The Geyser Turtoise."_

He then pointed to the giant with a sword arm who knocked Alex into the water.

 _"This is the Colossi 3, Gaius The Gladiator."_

He then pointed at the leviathan who almost killed Alex.

 _"This is the Colossi 7, Hydrus The Leviathan."_

He then pointed at the giant with a beard who knocked Rafael out.

 _"This is the Colossi 6, Barba The Underground Temple Guardian."_

He then pointed at the giant pterodactyle who knocked Jameson out.

 _"This is the Colossi 5, Avion The Great Flyer."_

Finally, he pointed at the two little bulls who defeated both Nico and Pedro.

 _"And those two small bulls are the Colossi 11 and 14, Celosia (less armoured) and Cenobia The Twin Guardians."_

He suddenly teleported away along with all the other Colossi as Rhysand walked toward a portal with an unconscious Jewel in his wings and Siax behind him.

He turned one last time to Blu with a smirk.

"I'll come back again someday to take all of your wives and children to my temple."

He then entered into the portal. Siax looked back at her friends one last time before entering the portal that closed behind them.

Blu was left speechless as rain started falling over the destroyed city. How could so powerful creatures exist?

The anger caused by the fact that he lost and that his wife and friend got kidnapped exploded into Blu.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Well, we lost against them. If you want to know better how the Colossi looks, I recommend you to go look on the web as I'm not really good to describe them.**

 **Except that, I hope you enjoyed it and will leave a review for me :)**


End file.
